sebastian's secret
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis has been hiding something from the young master, a piece of information about his family that could change everything. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis sighed heavily as he lowered himself down onto his bed. He had no use for sleep but at times, he did enjoy the quiet of his room.

His Young Master had been extraordinarily demanding that day.

The demon hardly had time to think between the normal chores, the servants and his Master.

He reached over and picked up the book that was lying on the table beside his bed and opened it gently revealing several photos. He ran his fingers over the face of the woman gingerly and smiled.

"I can remember that day so clearly, never had I been so contented as I was back then. The feeling I had with just the two of us, running my fingers through your long, silky hair, what I wouldn't give to-" There was a sudden knock at the door.

"What could it possibly be now?" He said out loud before standing and walking over to answer the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see Mey Rin standing before him in her night clothes and robe looking quite distraught.

"What ever is the matter Mey Rin?" He asked suddenly worried.

"It's the Young Master, I'm not sure what's happened but I think he may be ill, He's coughing and it sounds like-" Sebastian didn't need to hear anymore, he rushed toward Ciel's room and threw open the door without bothering to ask permission.

The boy was leaning against the headboard of his bed gasping for breath.

"Se-Sebastian, c-can't- I c-c"

"Easy My lord, please. Mey Rin, call for a doctor immediately." He shouted kneeling down beside the boy. Without a moment's hesitation the maid ran off down the hall.

"Slowly My lord, try to calm yourself, it will be alright, I am here now, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Try to relax, you will be able to catch your breath much easier that way." He placed his hand on the young Earl's head and began to stroke his hair gently.

"Stay awake Young Master, you mustn't sleep just yet, I need you to stay alert." The rasping and coughing worsened as the boy fought to stay awake. Sebastian felt helpless as he watched the boy struggle. His mind raced, what could he possibly do for him?

Seconds later the boy became silent.

"No, Young Master, open your eyes, please, you must stay with me. Ciel, wake up now, come now, take a breath." Sebastian said in a panic.

"Ciel, I mean it now, breathe damn it!" he shook the boy but got no response.

A/N: I don't own Black Butler. I hope you enjoy this and also, no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian kept a close watch over Ciel, the doctor had managed to get the boy to breathe once more, leaving very strict instructions with the butler. The Earl had yet to awaken but Sebastian was just grateful that Ciel's breathing continued to be stable.

Mr. Sebastian, is the young Master okay?" Finny asked softly as the four servants appeared in the doorway, the demon could sense the unease among them.

"He will be, He shall need a lot of rest. This particular problem was quite difficult for the Master, thankfully he does seem to have some strength in him, he will require extra attention for a time. While I tend to hom, I expect you all to be on your best behavior, that ncludes no broken objects,flamethrowers, or disasters of any sort, am I making myself clear?" Sebastian was careful to use his most stern tone.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian,we won't let the master down, we will not fail."

"See that you don't, otherwise the consquences will be most severe" he said coldly as the staff disappeared from view. The butler sighed.

"Come now Master, have you any idea how worried you've made us?" He sat down next to the bed allowing his eyes to close and his mind to wander. The sun was the brightest he had ever seen and the rows of flowers made for an ideal place to enjoy the company of someone special. The young woman was beside him, how he missed her soft voice,the touch of her gentle hand. She smiled as she spoke.

"These last few years with you have been amazing, I have never felt so wonderful. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Nor have I, you have changed my exsistence in ways I would never have thought possible. You have taught me to love, I want only to stay with you in this way forever" He whispered into her ear. She released him, turning from him seemingly upset.

"There's something I must tell you Sebastian, though it will probably change your feelings for me." He stared at her confused, She had never called him by that name.

"Sebastian I-" He opened his eyes feeling a hand weakly shaking him. He looked over to find Ciel, his face pale and his eyes staring curiously at him. He quickly stood up and with a firm but gentle hand, forced Ciel back down onto his pillows.

"You must lie down my lord, you've been quite ill and gave us quite a scare. The doctor says you will be fine as long as you follow his order of complete bed rest for the next few days and keep yourself calm. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm not really sure at the moment, perhaps a bit better. the weakness in the Earl's voice left the butler unconvinced.

"Well then my lord, can I get you anything?" He attempted to resume his normal tone.

"Water would be nice" Ciel watched the demon pour the waterand allowed him to help him drink. After leaning back once more,Ciel closed his eyes slowly. He began to feel tired and lightheaded.

It did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Are you feeling ill again, do you want the doctor?" The boy was surprised by the concern in the demon's voice and opened his eyes.

"No, I'm just resting, isn't that what you want me to do?"

"It is indeed, though if I may say so, I was expecting more of a fuss. You truly must be ill to give in so easily." Ciel yawned.

"Just tired Sebastian, I'll be fine. the demon smiled.

"of course my lord, an illness such as this would be rather draining, please get some rest. If you would like after you've slept I will bring you a book. Ceil nodded

"Sebastian,were you sleeping when you had your eyes closed?"

"No young master,I was deep in thought.

"About what?"

Again Sebastian smiled and reached out to stroke the boy's hair.

"That master, is a story for another day, for today,just rest" Ciel yawned, he didn't need told twice and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel awoke to find his room empty, he felt slightly better. He briefly wondered where Sebastian had gone. He didn't blame the demon for his absence, after all Sebastian had not left his bedside since he had become ill. He yawned, fatigue still grasping him tightly he began to close his eyes.

"Young Master, how are you feeling this afternoon?" Sebastian asked setting the tea cart close to the boy's bed. He then helped him sit up and gave him his tea.

"I can sit up on my own you know, I'm not completely helpless." Ciel commented crossly.

"Be that as it may my lord, I can't have you hurting yourself should you suddenly become lightheaded or dizzy. might I persuade you to eat lunch today, you missed breakfast but I can offer-" Ciel shoook his head.

"Just tea for now. In a little while I want you to bring me those-"

"Ciiieeeel!" The voice called showing no sign of the cheerful tone the Earl was used to, it sounded very close to tears.

"What's Lizzy doing here?" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Please remember that the dorctor ordered complete rest, you must not allow yourself to become upset."

"What did you tell her you damn-"

"I was not the one who spoke to lady Elizabeth. By the time I had been informed of the visit, nothing could be done."

"Yet you are just as guilty, you could have told be at the very least. He shot the butler an angry look.

"Even so, you may find you enjoy the company while you rest."

" you've no idea what it's like to be ill around Lizzy, she means well but fusses far too much. I can't stand to be fussed over" A knock at the door ended the conversation.

"Is it too late to pretend I'm not home?" Sebastian smiled.

"I'm afraid so my I open the door?"

"I suppose so. I don't really have a choice." Sebastian bowed before crossing the room and pulling open the door.

"Lady Elizabeth, how nice to see you again" he greeted warmly.

"Hello Sebastian,how's Ciel?" The Earl was already frustrated by the tears falling from her eyes, rest would not come easily.

"The Young master is feeling a bit better today, the doctor assured me that he would be up and about in a matter of days. Just a precaution my lady." The demon stepped aside to allow the girl entry and closed the door behind her. Lizzy walked slowly over to the bed where Ciel was now lying.

"Hello Ciel, h-how are you?"

"Hello Lizzy, I feel much better today, there's absolutely no need for tears. I'm fine."

"Doctors don't tell people to stay in bed when they're fine. Why don't you talk to me?"

We're talking right now."

"That isn't at all what I mean and you know it. One day I'll be your wife, will you shut me out then too?" Ciel could feel his irritation gerring worse.

"If this is the reason you came round today I-"

"Please excuse the young master,he was very ill, you know how much he dislikes being in bed. I daresay he can be a bit irrritable. We must try to understand." Sebastian said fixing the covers and pulling them secruely around the boy's small body. Lizzzy nodded.

"You're right Sebastian. Ciel, I didn't come here to make you upset, I just wanted to know that you were okay." she wiped away the tears from her face.

"I know, I didn't mean to lose my temper, I'm not angry at you. I just feel so-" Ciel closed his eyes as the dizziness took over.

"Are you okay, should we get the doctor?" the boy shook his head.

"No. I justneed some time." Lizzy reached out her hand and began to stroke Ciel's hair, causing him to open his eyes.

"Then let me help you. I could take care of you until you're well. just rest."

"Lizzy, it's not that I don't appreciate you're concern, but Sebastian's-" he stopped as fresh tears fell from the girl's eyes.

" do you know what it's like to love,someone so much and watch them lying ill in front of you but not be able to do anything ?" she sobbed.

"I suppose if only for a little while, if you want to, Sebastian would be glad extra help." He was already regretting his decision.

"I'll take good care of you Ciel, I promise you."

"I know you will Lizzy. he said pulling her down gently so that she sat on of the bed and reaching up to brush away the tears.

After a moment Lizzy stood up.

" I almost forgot, I have something for you down stairs, I'll go and get it if that'alright." Ciel nodded. No sooner had Lizzy left then Ciel turned to the butler.

"That story you mentioned, the one for another day, tell me.""Young master, I'm not sure that now is such a good time, with your illness and Lady Elizabeth visiting-"

"Sebastian"

'here it comes' the demon thought silently.

" This is an order, tell me now."

"You should be aware that although I must obey, it is a story that has no happy ending. It is a story of love and darkness,."

"just get on with it." the demon sighed.

" not very long ago, there lived a beautiful young woman and a monster..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Before I begin, is there anything you need my lord?"

"No, stop stalling, what of this woman and monster?" Ciel demanded.

"Very well my lord. As I stated, our story begins not so long ago, I shall start with the monster, a vicious and vile creature that roamed the world in search of its meal, it left only destruction in its wake and killed anything in its path.

This beast lived for hundreds of years and violence was all it knew. It destroyed entire towns, until one day when the creature decided it had seen quite enough and settled into a grand mansion, much like yours Master, having taken it from the previous owner.

Life for the monster wassecluded and it only set foot outside to find food. No one ever came to the mansion for they knew what waited inside. Until one cold winter night." Sebastian paused looking over at Ciel. The boy stared down at his blanket sadly.

"are you alright young master, would you like to stop?"

"No, what happened that winter night?" Sebastian had been hoping Ciel would not want to hear more but continued.

"There was so much snow that the carriage drivers could not seevery far in front of them, They were forced to stop and hope the weather cleared. Well, As the monster rested inside the house, he was soon disturbed by a knock at the front door and voices. The monster left its chamber and sought out the unwanted visitors. It carefully crept through the shadows until at last, it saw them.

an old man carrying a young girl as he called out for help. The girl was just about sixteen and had the most beautiful blue eyes it had ever seen in all its years of existence. The had been injured and due to weather conditions, the pair needed a place to stay for the night. The beast was a tricky one, it was angry that these two invaded its home and so it meant to make a meal of the old man.

After only a moment's hesitation, it called out in what it hoped was a welcoming tone,

"Please, come in, warm yourselves, By the fire. I will see to the girl's injuries" It called from the shadows. It thought quickly and decided to take the form of the man from whom the house was taken. A tall man with black hair, he knelt down beside her and tended her wound. The girl smiled looking into his eyes, it was at that moment it knew she wastruly special, it saw kindness in the perfect blue eyes staring back.

Her soul so pure and unlike anything anywhere but the monster also felt the deep connection between the girl and her father. Hungry as it was, it had no choice but to release them both and continue on.

The girl and the beast spent many hours together and quickly fell in love. Something it had never known before. well to shorten the tale,It took her as its wife and she gave him a beautiful son. The three of them lived in bliss, and the creature loved his family with all its heart, which he often said he only knew to do beause of his wife's unwavering kindness and love for him and their child.

The monster loved every moment of watching the boy grow, the stories he would share, the countless times the boy ran to greet them when they returned from a day out, though he was often with them. Such a happy, wonderful child. He was his father's worls, his heart and remains so to this day." Sebastian stopped his expression was one of great pain as he placed his head in his hands.

'What happened?"

"Do you recall me telling you this story did not have a happy ending?" Ciel nodded, tears filling his eyes.

" The beast was called away one winter day, he refused to leave his family, for fear of one of the many people that would stop at nothing to destroy him as he had taken their loved ones. while he was away, to be sure they would be safe, he contacted one of his kind, one he could trust to take care of the boy and his mother, this fellow being took on his appearence, only his wife knew the truth, she kissed the monster good bye and wished him a safe trip, requesting that he return quickly.

Had he known what would happen, he never would have left

That was the last time he saw his wife. Upon his return, he found the house in ruin and no sign of his precious son. He never felt so broken, empty and lost. She had turned his pathetic life around and that was how he repaid her, by allowing her to die and their son to be taken." A long silence followed Sebastian sighed deeply, Ciel could swear he saw tears forming in the demons red eyes.

"I didn't realize how hard it was for you. I-I'm sorry." Ciel said solemnly.

"Did the boy die tooo?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Thankfully no, his father never stopped searching and one day he happened upon the boy, asking for someone to help him. He had been taken by a group who wanted to see him die, kept him locked away, abused him. The beast became angry as you can imagine, seeing his son in such a state but before much could be done, something else had heard the boy's call for help. So the father did ehat needed to be done to protect his son." Sebastian explained.

"They're together then?" The demon nodded.

"then it does have a happy ending, what would make you say it didn't?"

"Because young master, the boy doesn't know. He has never known his father outside of his human form and that is not how his father presented himself."

"Did his wife know about him being a monster?" Sebastian smiled sadly.

"amazingly yes, and she loved him just the same. but now young master it is time for you to rest, lady Elizabeth will return shortly and I shall go back to tending to the house work and dinner preparations."

"Sebastian why didn't the father tell his son?"

"by the time he was found the boy believed both his parents dead, he was hurt, enraged, vengeful. to tell him would have done more harm. But you would not believe the lengths to which a father will go for his son." Ciel no longer cared wether he was showing weakness to the demon, he allowed himself to cry. Sebastian knelt down beside the bed.

"I apologize my lord, for upsetting you, I did warn you." without thnking, he again raised his hand to stroke Ciel's hair. The Earl looked deeply into the red eyes, sorrow filled them.

"That story, closer to the end, it reminds me of my own life. I felt as if I were living it again. I miss them terribly."

"I know, but they both love you very much. No matter what. Your mother and father's love is unconditional"

"You talk as if you knew them."

"I-I had the pleasure of knowing your Mother and I know your father well. You've had him wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. The first time he held you in his arms, he knew he would stop at nothing to protect you, even if it meant his own life."

Ciel wiped away the tears on his sleeve and watched as the demon attempted to calm himself.

"Why does this bother you so much, how can a story cause something like you pain, I've never seen you like this."

"please, do not make me answer that question." Sebastian begged.

"What are you hiding sebastian?" Ciel asked now becoming angry.

"I am not certain you want an answer to this question. please think carefully before asking me such things." Ciel was not going to give up.

"Tell me what you know." He demanded. Sebastian cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice that no longer sounded like his butler came out.

"My precious Ciel, I am the one they called Vincent Phantomhive, I am your father." Ciel recognized the voice instantly. The voice truly did belong to his father.

A/n: wow, so what did you think, I'd love to hear from you. thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes, the device I'm using is difficult to work with and I no longer have a computer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Liar, you damn demon, how dare you!" Ciel shouted his body shaking as a result of the intense anger rushing through him. He raised his hand and slapped the butler as hard as he could.

"You have every right to rage at me, I deserve it. truly I do, however, given the current state of your health, I ask-I beg you, calm yourself, Your rapid breathing will only lead you into another-""

"Get out, I don't care where you go or what you do. Just get away from-" As Sebastian predicted, the boy began to gasp and cough. Sebastian felt panic gripping him.

"Ciel , I-" Lizzy began upon her return, but stopped abruptly.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am sorry to put this resonsibility on your shoulders, would you please stay with the young master until I've contacted the doctor?"

"Y-yes, of course, please hurry Sebastian." she sobbed making her way to the bwd as the butler went about his task.

"Ciel, please, I need for you to be okay. Please try to relax for me?" Ciel felt the room around him spinning and it began to fade away into darkness.

"Poor lad, one attack is bad enough but to have two, and so close together... keep a close eye on him and be sure to keep the stress level and anything else that you know will be a trigger to the very minimum." The doctor said packing up his bag and following the butler to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by again I will be sure to follow your instructions." Sebastian vowed.

"See that you do, he can't afford a third one." he said as he departed. Sebastian closed the door, leaning on it for support.

"Rachelk my love, how I wish you were here, you always knew what to do in times like these. I fear that I am losing our son and this time, there will no opportunity to bring him back. What kind of father am I to allow such a thing?" he whispered. He returned to Ciel's room.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here for this, are you alright?" The Earl asked as Lizzy lowered herself onto the edge of his bed.

"Don't be sorry Ciel, You couldn't have helped it. Please just get well."

"It'll be alright Lizzy." he said weakly.

"Of course it will. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you just rest. You should probably take some time to calm down as well, I'm sure it was a shocking sight."

"But I-"

"The young Master will be looked after,perhaps you would like some tea?" Sebastian offered trying his best to hide his own anxiety.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." The demon bowed and left to prepare the tea. Moments later he returned with the tea cart. After serving the tea, he attempted to straighten the cover and pull it closer to the boy.

"I thought I told you to do something, I won't say it again." Ciel warned

"Surely under the circumstances my lord, you would need me to be present."

"You're wrong, I don't need you here, are you going to disobey orders?" Sebastian sighed.

"never my lord, I simply wanted the best for you."

"Sebastian, are you okay, you seem sad."lizzy inquired.

"Honestly my lady, no I am not."

"What's the matter?"

"It isn't important."Ciel interjected.

"I don't know what's going on here but it's obvious something's happened with you two.'

"Lizzy, I know I told you that you could help but in light of recent events, I think it is best for you to go home and you can visit again when I feel better. It isn't anything you've done"

"But Ciel, I-"

"Lizzy, please, just trust me, Sebastian will take you home." The young girl nodded. After saying goodbye, Sebastian and Lizzy departed leaving the young Earl to sleep.

During the carriage ride, Sebastian's thoughts were full of despair.

' Ciel needs his mother, not a father that can only hurt him. If I had the power,if only I could have been there. Rachel, how do I make this alright for him, I have failed him. I failed you, I do not deserve to call myself his father, your husband, Our son needs-" The sudden realization broke through his thoughts.

"I know now what I must do." he whispered. After dropping Lizzyoff, he returned to the manor and retreated to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel woke on his own for the first time in a very long time. He was glad to find that he was alone in the room, he couldn't handle seeing the demon at the present time, he was sure in would send him into another rage.

"Bloody demon" he whispered into the empty room. A gentle knock at the door caught his attention.

"Young Master, are you awake?" Finny called peering inside.

"Yes, I'm awake now" The Earl sat up in his bed as the gardener approached.

" I hope I haven't disturbed you, Mr. Sebastian said that if you hadn't woken up by tea time, to check on you. He told us to look after you because he would be away for a while." Ciel nodded.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"yes, I think so" Finny smiled.

"That's great, we've been so worried about you Master,can I bring you something?"

"Of course I can, anything to help you Young Master, Mey Rin and Bard will be so happy to hear that you're okay." He grinned and disappeared from view. Ciel settled back into the pillows once more. He began to drift back into sleep when suddenly Finny reappeared placing the pitcher and glass on the bedside table.

"Would you like something to eat Master, I could bring you some-" Ciel sat back up.

"Just the water, I'm not hungry but after I've had my drink, I want you to contine with your job." Finny poured the water into the glass and handed it to Ciel, who sipped it slowly. Ciel emptied his cuo and gave it back to Finny.

"you did very well Finny, thank you" He offered a faint smilee in an attempt to set the servent at ease. Finny returned the smile.

"Thank you , I was so afraid I would spill it or break the glass!" Ciel was about to speak when they heard a loud crash and a scream from Mey-Rin

"Apparently breaking things is Mey -Rin's department. Go help clean it up, then go on to your work." Finny nodded.

"Yes, young master!" he ran down the hall leave Ciel to slip back into sleep.

Sebastian wandered through the streets with no destination in mind, he needed time to think about what he would do if his plan didn't go as he had hoped. He entered a dark alley and sat down.

"No one ever said dealing with a young teenager would be easy, I simply could not have imagined that my happy little boy would one day grow to be this way." He sighed at the thought.

He felt something soft brush against his hand.

"Well hello little one" He said picking up the slender black cat. He stroked its sleek fur gently.

Bassy?" The voice came suddenly.

"Not tonight Grell, I am not in the mood for dealing with pests."

"chasing down leads for that little brat are you?" The reaper asked dully.

"You will leave Ciel out of this, furthermore you wil never all him out of his name."

"A bit touchy tonight are we?" Gell slid down next to him.

"shouldn't you be out collecting souls?" The reaper shook his head.

"Not tonight, so I-I'm free if you wanted to" There was a long silence.

"Actually, I think I could use a friend right now. If you have the time that is." Grell smiled gleeefully.

"I'm here for you Bassy my love" It was nearly dawn when the demon returned. He had to admit that as annoying as Grell tended to be, the talk had helped.

He would go to Ciel when he woke and thing would be different. Failure in this plan was smply not an option.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself alone again. He felt that something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt more relaxed. He lay still for another moment before sittng up and making the decision to return to his work.

The door creaked open and much to Ciel's displeasure, Sebastian stepped in..

"What are you doing in here, I told you I didn't want to see you!" Ciel said sternly, he wanted to avoid becoming ill.

"I am well aware of what you said Ciel, and I have allowed you to have time by and I have had a lot to think about and I have reached a decision." Sebastian said cooly.

"I don't give a damn about your decision or your thoughts. I just want you as far from me as possible. I really don't care" Sebastian sat down next to him, grabbing the boy and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"You will, You no doubt have felt something different, it is because I have come to the conclusion that what you need is not the service of a butler, you are very young to be without parents and what would benefit you most is to have a father." He waited for Ciel to respond.

"What the hell are you on about just go away!" Ciel raised his hand as if to strike the demon. Sebastian grabbed it. Ciel began to kick furiously only to be swept into the demons arms as Sebastian moved into the middle of the bed holding him tightly.

"Ciel, I know that you haven't had an easy life these last few years, you and I have been through so much and you need to trust me." The boy struggled against his grip.

"let me go, I order you"He shouted.

"My dear son, you no longer control me, the contract could not remain, I offered it only because another demon heard you call out and as your father I had to protect you as best I could. I know this is difficult and I must ask you to give me the chance to be the father you deserve."

"No. I don't believe you. You can't-"

"I understand, Ciel, at one time you and I were very close and you were able to feel the love I have for you. We would have no choice to show the outside world our Master and butler cover but I want to give you the opportunity to remember what it feels like to have a loving father, give methis chance precious one and I will prove to you that I can be one hell of a father." Ciel listened careful to what the demon said.

"I don't want you to-"

"You don't want to or you are afraid of being hurt again, I will never leave you Ciel, it takes a lot to kill a demon, and because I have you, my life is worth more than I ever thought it could be. I would die to protect you, but I will also live for you. I meant it when I said you are my world. You and your Mother were more important to me than my own life. You knew that once, you will again, I swear it." Ciel stopped struggling and Sebastian loosened his grasp.

Sebastian was only a little surprised when Ciel buried his face in his chest, sobbing softly.

"I-I hate you!" The words felt like millions of knives thrust into Sebastians heart. His arms remained around the boy gently as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head.

"It is alright Ciel, because I love you. Nothing you could ever do can change that. A father's love is forever." He said soothingly.

"Promise me something"The earl said nestled against sebastian much in the way a baby would be.

"Anything my dear."

"Don't evver use that voice, his voice, It makes my heart hurt. He sniffled.

"Never again Ciel, I swear it"

A/N I feel the need to apologize for this chapter and its sappiness. but thank you to everyone reading, following and reviewing. It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying this. so big thank you to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel continued to struggle to accept Sebastian as anything more than the butler he had known, though at times the effort was noticeable. Sebastian was the one to initiate the father and son moments once the servants were attempting to complete their chores. If the atmosphere inside the Phantomhive manor was somewhat dark and dreary, it was more so now.

Sebastian, the butler who could fix everything, do anything felt lost when at last he believed that his son was finally within his reach yet the boy would pull back.

"What can I do?" The demon asked one afternoon after setting down the tea cup in front of the boy.

"About what?" Ciel asked ignoring the cup in front of him. It pained Sebastian to hear the sadness in the boy's words.

"You Ciel, just when I had believed I had gotten somewhere with you, Help me to understand, I know so little of human emotions. You've refused visitors, meals, tea, I've run short on excuses as to why Lady Elizabeth can not visit with you, she misses you so. I've gone so far as to offer you chocolate for dinner just so you'd est something." Ciel remain silent.

"You've built a wall to shield yourself from the outside world, and under the circumstances I can not blame you, but you are also keeping away those that love you very much. Not everyone wants to harm you Ciel." The demon reached out his gloved hand to stroke the boy's hair. Ciel pulled away.

"You will never be my father, you are free to leave the manor now that you've desolved the contract between us." The young Earl said coldly. Sebastian stared at him surprised.

"Is that what you truly want, to send away the one who would do anything for you, with or without contract, does family mean so little to you that you could cast it aside?"

"You are a butler, I cannot accept you as anything other than that, that and what you truly are." Sebastian sighed.

"Are you afraid of me Ciel, is that what this is about, have I done something?"

"When have I ever been afraid of you, just go"

"You say I can never be your father, then allow me to remain your butler. I cannot lose you again, there are so many challenges ahead of you, so many dangers you will face, not just from humans, I will not stand idly by and watch you get hurt.. or worse. I lost your mother because I left, you were taken because I was not here for you. Allow me to atone for it."

"What do you mean dangers that are not just from humans?"

"You are what is referred to by our kind as a Halfling, that is the term for someone born of a human and demon. It is very rare that such a thing happens but they are looked upon by others are easy prey. Most do not survive childhood, this is why I must inform you that I shall remain in this house, either as your butler or your father."

"I will never call you father."

"Is it so terrible to be the son of a creature like me, talk to me, help me understand what you are going through."

"Stop it." The boy said angrily.

"Stop trying to get my son back, stop caring?"

"Shut up!"

"Do not speak to me in such a tone. I-" his eyes widened as he watched the enraged boy stand up from the chair.

"What are you staring at?" He growled.

"My dear Ciel, you are more like me than you know." He said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian smiled, picking up the shining tray that he had used to bring in the Earl's tea and handed it to Ciel who gasped suddenly at his reflection.

"Your eyes have changed my young one."

"This can't be happening."

"No need to fret Ciel, this is who you are. They will change back after you have calmed yourself. you will find certain things may be different for you now. You may begin to notice changes. Allow me to guide you through this." Ciel turn to Sebastian wrapping his arms around him and buriedhis face into the demon's chest. Sebastian held him close.

"It's going to be all right little one, I am here."


	9. Chapter 9

"It is not the end of the world, you'll get through it. Never be ashamed of who you are." Ciel turned from the demon.

"Why hasn't it happened before now,I've been angry loads of was this different?"

"That blame lies with me, I pushed you over your limit and the demon began to take over, you must be careful when that occurs, I shall have to teach you to manage it. I would like you to learn how to use it to protect yourself as well."

"Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"Yes but If for whatever reason you should find yourself in trouble and I am bot close, I want you to be prepared."

"You mentioned once about a true form, one very different than you are in now, do I have one too?"

"Typically Halflings resemble humans with some demonic features, those develop soon after the first signs of change. You will learn to hide these features from others in order to conceal what you are.I know it must be difficult for you, especially to find out in this way-"

"Bet she'd be really proud now wouldn't she Sebastian?" Ciel said sadly, he was suddenly reminded of his mother and her kindness and loving nature.

"If she could be here now-" Sebastian knelt down in front of Ciel placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She would this family situation seems to have brought back memories for you, sometimes you are difficult to read, I cannot tell if they are good and you simply miss her or they are bad. Sooner or later you will have to understand that you shall never forget her and it is wonderful to have certain memories, but some must be let go.

"She would hate me, I am not the loving boy she once held in her arms. I am a monster and I did not deserve to li-" Sebastian pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Never say that, She was proud of you the moment you came into this world, simply for being strong enough to do so. We wanted you Ciel, we love you. She married a demon not for any reason other than genuine love and you are a gift. I failed you, please forgive me. I swore to her that you would always know love."

"A gift?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Yes. You are precious to me, I never want you to feel as hurt as you have been." Something inside the young boy changed at Sebastian's words, he slowly raised his arms to return the hug. The older demon smiled though he feared that the boy would once again pull away, and hide behind his shield.

"You haven't failed, from what I recall he- you were a wonderful father and you didn't give up looking until you found me. That isn't exactly failure. We were close, the three of us, happy, I miss it."

"You can know happiness again."

"When I said you could never be my father... I feel that to call you that would be to betray him. I know It's absurd being that you are the same but-"

"No. It is a loss nonetheless, Though we are one in the same, Vincent Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are very difficult. A butler can never be the same as a father. I was not free to give you the love I had before. Do not feel pressure to call me anything but the name you've chosen. Though I would like for you to acknowledge it one day, I understand and shall leave the choice to you"

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You are most welcome my son. If I may I'd ask a favor."

"I suppose."

"Can we attempt to work through this now, will you take down your wall and allow me to be there for you?" Ciel shook his head.

"The wall is too high now. I'm not strong enough."

"Then we will do it together, as a family." A minute passed before Ciel responded.

"You will have to continue to be patient with me, it may take a very long time."

"Take what time you need. I will be right here. For now, can I persuade you to have something to eat?"

"Can I still have that chocolate cake you talked about earlier?"

"For supper?" Sebastian asked as they stood up.

"Yes, you said so before."

"I-very well. I did offer it, would you like some milk as well?" Ciel nodded. Before Sebastian could reply, there was a loud crash from down the hall and Mey-Run and Finny shouted. The butler sighed.

"I suppose I must ask you for a little patience as well, I have a mess to clean, if you'll excuse me." Bard suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Sebastian, I-" he started nervously.

"I know, I shall be there shortly go and wait for me."

"Right." Bard said obediently and left. Sebastian began to follow but found that the earl had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'll try." He said simply. The demon smiled affectionately at him, he placed his own arms around the boy and gently stroked his hair.

"Thank you Ciel. This means a lot to me. I will not let you down."


	10. Chapter 10

"Focus, concentrate on the goal. Clear your mind of everything else. It will be much easier as time goes on, you will achieve it effortlessly." Sebastian encouraged.

"I can't do this!" Ciel shouted in frustration.

"You can and you will. This lesson is vital to your life as a demon." Ciel sighed. Over the course of a few days, Sebastian had begun to teach him to manage and conceal his demonic side. Ciel had been pushed to lengths he had of which he had not cared to go.

"You almost did it. You should not be so afraid of this, there is nothing you can do that could cause me lasting physical damage."

"I really hate you for this."

"Good, use that. It has to happen before you can learn to control it. Come Ciel, you can do it." The young Earl took a deep breath and closed his eyes Several minutes passedbefore the boy opened his eyes. Sebastian frowned.

"You've given up haven't you?"

"I told you I can't. We aren't getting anywhere and I'm irritated."

"I disagree. You are not concentrating sufficiently. I suppose that's enough for now, I must go and prepare lunch for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Do not start that Ciel, you cannot starve yourself as a means of punishing me when you don't like something I've done. Choose some other method if you must. Hold your breath if it helps." Ciel scoffed.

"That's a bit childish isn't?"

"So is refusing to eat to punish your father, one day you may find that it no longer bothers me."

"Then what kind of parent would you be Sebastian, allowing your child to go without food?"

"Do you know where the kitchen is Ciel?" Sebastian asked coolly.

"I should, it is my house after all."

"Is it well stocked?"

"Usually."

"Then you are nit without food, furthermore if you do not eat when I bring it to you, you are welcome to take a walk to the kitchen and get it yourself." Ciel turned to the demon a look of shock on his face.

"That's right little one, I can play too. Where did you think you get your stubborn behavior, certainly not your mother."

"Are you telling me if I die of starvation, you'd be okay with it?"

"My dear Ciel, the options are there, as you've told me countless times you are not a helpless child."Sebastian's words were calm but deep in his heart he knew if the boy kept the game going, he would give in before long fearing the boy really would go too far.

"Fine then. I'm going back to my paper work, no need to worry about me." Ciel left the demon standing alone as he made his way back to the study.

"Oh Rachel, why must that boy test me time and again?"

"Bassy!" The voice called happily.

"I don't need the aggravation today."

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were getting along with everything, I haven't seen you since our talk."

"Just fine Grell, nothing I can't handle."

"Your eyes say differently." The red haired reaper looked at him skeptically. "You can talk to me you know."

"Ciel seems to be testing me more than he normally does.I-"

"Problem child is he, you're too soft with him then. You're the father, show him you mean what you say. He'll come around"

"Tell me Grell, what experience do you have with children?"

"We'll, I-" the reaper looked away.

" just as I thought."

"Everyone knows if you give in to tantrums, the child learns the behavior. As much as he hates admitting it, he is still a child. Why do you feel so terrible?"

"He's trying to starve himself Grell, that's dangerous, you should know that. I cannot all that to happen, difficult as he is, I love my son very much."

"Bassy, it takes a long time to die from not eating, he'll given in long before that happens."Grell placed a comforting hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Perhaps, It's rather difficult to watch him carry on this way. He has been making more of an effort to bond at times, maybe this is too much at once."

Days passed and Ciel refused to speak to Sebastian, true to his word the boy had not touched any food, the older demon did his best to act as if it did not bother him.

"Come Ciel, you have a full schedule ahead of you." Sebastian said one morning as he opened the curtains.

"Cancel everything." The painfully.

"Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian knelt down beside the bed and placed a hand on his son's forehead.

"Stomach hurts really bad."

"Then you should have eaten. You refused the meals I brought to you each day, perhaps now you will learn your lesson." Inside Sebastian hated being so harsh with him. He stroked the boy's hair softly.

"Will you have some breakfast this morning, it will help the pain." Ciel sighed.

"Fine. I'm still upset at you. How dare you call yourself a father and-"

"Hush. I love you more than anything, it hurts me to see you ill and hurting. I have to teach you some how don't I?"

"You don't care." Ciel said shortly.

"Then why am I here, why have I offered food instead of forcing you to find it on your own, why would I stroke your hair in such a loving manor?"

"Because you're a demon and they are deceitful creatures."

"Not when it comes down to their children. I do love you and you're making progress as far as moving toward being a son more than a master, I am proud of you for that, and you've accomplished your goal."

"What goal?'

"Hurting me, just like you wanted, in the future dearest, if you want to break your father's heart, don't." Ciel pulled away and Sebastian stood up.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Doesn't matter." The butler nodded and left the room.

"Damn you Ciel!" The boy cursed himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Moments later Sebastian returned with breakfast.

"I thought you might enjoy some eggs and I made fresh muffins, as well as your favorite tea. I'll leave you to eat." Ciel reached out and grabbed his hand causing him to turn around.

"I'm sorry, I always hurt you, how can you love me?" He sobbed.

"You are my little boy, true you tend to be difficult but it is in our nature. I will love you always. As I told you before, We wanted you, before you were born I loved you and nothing can ever change that. Even if you hate me."

"I-I don't hate you. I just get so angry."

"All part of changing my precious one. Now eat, I want you feeling better."

"Tell me a story while I eat."

"What would you like to hear?" Sebastian said gently.

"Tell me one about us, maybe when I was a baby."

"Very well Ciel. I will tell you the story of the first time your mother and I held you in our arms. It remains one of my favorite memories."

A/n: I hope you enjoy this story, I know there's a lot of out of character behavior and I'm sorry, I'm attempting to keep it as close as possible. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel sipped his tea slowly, as Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The day you were born, yes I remember it well. It was slightly warm for December, the snow was beginning to melt and the sun was bright. I recall not being able to be in the room with your mother, and so I remained outside the door. It was the first time in my life that I felt what I now understand to be nervous, and worried."

"You worried about her?"

"Naturally, one day when you have one of your own and it is you in the hallway, you will understand. It is not by any means a calm atmosphere when a child is brought into the world. You did not seem to be willing to join us quickly. Waiting was simply torture as I could not be by her side to help her through it. Many hours passed before I was permitted inside. The moment I saw the two of you, well, everything else became unimportant. I knelt down beside our bed. Rachel had never seemed so happy. When she told me that you were a boy, I was overjoyed.

She asked me if I wanted to hold you, truthfully Ciel, I was not certain I could. After everything that I had down, the humans I had killed simply with my hands, how could I be gentle with one so small, I feared that to have you in my arms would be to dangerous. Rachel seemed to understand my hesitation and asked that we have a few moments alone."

Ciel smiled faintly."what happened next?"

"Well, she explained that I had always been careful when I held her and so I had it within me to hold my infant son. 'Be as gentle with him as you are with me.' She had said. I agreed to try semi-reluctantly. I took you in my arms Ciel and never before had I felt such a connection. You were so little and I knew then that I would never permit any harm to come to you, I would become your shield, Willing to give my life for the sake of yours." Sebastian smiled at the memory.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"was it hard for you, being a father, after all those... Things that happened?"

"There were fears as I said. But I would soon learn that none of that mattered when it came to our family." There was a pause.

"That night. When you were born, and your Mother was resting, I could not seem to put you down. I have done countless things, each one more evil than the last, but you were the one thing that I ever did right."

"Do you regret me now?"

"Never. You are a gift Ciel, the best Christmas gift either of us had ever received. We were sure to inform everyone of that fact as well."

"It must be true then, I guess I am loved."

"I should say so, considering the fact that for a very long time you did not know your name was Ciel." The boy looked at him curiously.

"Any time we spoke to you, we would refer to you as 'Love' both of us are equally guilty. It happened so frequently that when at last I did call you Ciel, you paid me no attention at all. I admit at first I was a bit confused. There you were, only a few steps away with your toys and yet did not seem to hear me. Finally I said very gently as always. 'Love' and you got right up and came to me." It was another three months before you knew who you were I-" Sebastian stopped and looked at the boy in surprise.

"Could it be, are you actually laughing?" The Earl was indeed. Such an occasion was extremely rare and caught the attention of the other servants.

"Young Master, is everything okay, we heard a strange sound and-"

"It is called laughter Finny."

"So that's what it sounds like when the master is happy." Finny joined in the laughing.

"It is indeed." Sebastian replied.

"It's so wonderful to see the young master this way, yes it is" Mey-Rin said cheerfully.

"S-Sebastian" Ciel chuckled wiping away a joyful tear.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I'm feeling better now, I'd like to get up now." Sebastian stood up and gave his usual bow.

"If you will excuse us everyone, I must get the young master dressed, I'm sure you have your own chores that need tending to. Please see to them." After the servants departed, Ciel crawled out of bed still smiling.

"And to think all this time, all I had to do was tell you that you did not know your name. It could have saved a great deal of stress for both of us." Sebastian said placing the Earl's outfit on the bed.

"It might have, though I don't think it would have made a difference as far as how I felt about the truth. I would think that a son ought to know these things."

"Yes, perhaps you're right, I could have sat down with you when you were small and said something of what we are so that you might have understood. At the very least you would not have felt all this pain in regard to Vincent." The two remained quiet Until Sebastian softly cleared his throat.

"Well, what will you do with your day then, the schedule was cleared."

"I don't much care." Ciel shrugged.

"Good, let's go practice your management skills. If you put forth sufficient effort, I shall make you something special tonight for after dinner."

"Must we?"

"Sooner or later yes. As I said your lessons are vital to your survival."

"Will I be able to do the same things you do after that?"

"Some perhaps. You are not entirely demon Ciel, certain advantages will be out of your reach."

"Could I do that Silverware thing you do?" Sebastian chuckled lightly.

" if you do well in your lessons, I will attempt to teach you some of my techniques as well."

"We'd better get on with it then." Ciel said exiting the room.

"Indeed my young one, while there is still time to learn." He frowned AMD followed the Earl downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel groaned as he landed on the ground, he felt a great deal of frustration.

"A valiant effort indeed Ciel, however this time I would like you to watch your footing more closely." Sebastian instructed as he picked the boy up and set him on his feet.

"How is it that you make this look so easy to accomplish?"

"Many years of doing the same thing will inevitably make it less difficult, it is called practice."

"I don't want to wait years"

"Rome wasn't built in a day Ciel, these things take time." Sebastian said gently.

"I'm beginning to lose hope of ever pulling this off. I can't be as good as you." The older demon knelt down before his son.

"My hope for you is that one day, these lessons will sink in and you will find away to surpass me. I want so much better for you."

"How am I expected to surpass you if I am only a Halfling, you said We're easy prey."

"I said you would be seen by most as easy prey, I will not raise you to accept that fate. The demon side of you is strong Ciel, I see it sometimes when you become angry. You fear it and so will never know the extent of your strength. You've done well today and I am proud of your progress." He took out his pocket watch and sighed.

"We must be getting back to the manor, it is nearly supper and I need to make the preparations."

"Alright Sebastian, what kind of sweets have you made for after?"

"You will have to wait to find out."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Certainly not, it would ruin the surprise." The Earl began to step into his carriage.

"Bassy, thank goodness, I've had the worst day collecting souls." Sebastian sighed.

"Grell, how... Unfortunate but if you'll excuse me supper will be late if I do not get Ciel home now. You and I can discuss your hardships a little later, I do apologize." The demon said politely. Grell frowned."of course, your comes before all else. How are the two of you getting along these days?" The reaper leaned against the carriage door.

"Better thank you. We are beginning to grow as a family." Sebastian leaned close to Grell whispering in his ear.

"I would advise you to use caution when referring to my son or any actions you may think of taking."

"Understood Bassy."

"Sebastian, I'm not very hungry at the moment, if you need some time, you're welcome to take it." Ciel said joining them outside.

"How unusually generous young Earl, thank you."

"Whatever, just don't take all day." Ciel muttered as he walked past them.

"Don't go far, this should take only a few moments.." Sebastian called after him only for Ciel to wave a dismissive hand to him.

"Children these days, they simply don't know how to show proper respect."

"Of course not, how can you expect them to bloody litte nippers, all of them." Sebastian sighed.

"Some days I have no idea what to do with that boy, it's almost as if there is a switch somewhere. One moment we are getting along perfecy and the next-" Sebastian motioned toward the boy now seated on the ground several feet away.

"Well anyway Bassy, Will's got me training some of the new reapers and it's absolutely horrid. I just can't stand it. I had to take one on collection duty and-" Grell's voice was drowned out by Sebastian's thoughts as he stared at his son, twirling an object in his hand.

"What the devil are you up Ciel?' He thought, he tilted his head slightly.

"...so I told him, if you can't handle the sight of a little drop of blood, you're in the wrong profession."Sebastian snapped back to the conversation suddenly.

"So you see Bassy my love, I'm just dying to take some time off."

"Yes, well as much as your holiday interests me, I'm afraid I must be-" Sebastian was cut off by a shout from Grell and the sound of metal clanking together.

"That little-" the reaper growled raising his chain saw and preparing fo use it. Sebastian grabbed his throat instantly.

"You should know by now, I will not permit aggressive actions against Ciel. If you have a problem with him, you are free to speak to me about it." Grell pulled out of Sebastian's grasp

"Didn't you just see what he did?" Grell pointed to the bottom of his red jacket. A faint smile appeared on the demon's face. The jacket was now pinned to the side of the carriage by one of Sebastian's knives. He looked back to Ciel, the boy's expression was one of complete shock.

Sebastian pulled the knife out, taking note of the slight difficulty he had removing it.

"Come here Ciel." The older demon called and the young Earl started toward them slowly, almost trance like. When the boy had arrived, Sebastian knelt in front of him, holding the knife out in his palm.

"Ciel, did you see where this landed?" Ciel nodded silently.

"What have you to say?"

"I did it. I actually did it Sebastian!" Ciel said proudly.

"It was slightly difficult to remove, I would say that you've done very well indeed. Next time, try not to throw so hard when Grell is present, you know how he carries on."

"You're joking, he just threw that at me and It's perfectly fine with you?" Grell asked incredulously.

"He didn't injure you in anyway, I can of course mend the jacket for you and so no harm was done." Sebastian said calmly, he turned back to Ciel.

"We really must be on our way now. Excuse us Grell." Ciel climbed back in the carriage and they were off leaving the reaper standing alone in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks passed by in the Phantomhive house and with the lighter mood set by the young Master himself, Sebastian it seemed had also returned to normal.

"I'm so happy to have Mr. Sebastian back, yes."

"I don't really understand why he was so sad but It's great to have the young master happy as well." Finny said with a grin.

"I trust all your chores are finished, if you have Time to stand around and talk you surely can find work to do." Sebastian chastised as he walked past, a medium sized box, wrapped with a blue bow under his arm.

"What do you think it is finny?" Mey-Rin whispered

"Don't know maybe It's-"

"Perhaps it is a new consquence for occasions such as this when servants disobey their orders. I will simply place you inside, until I make the decision to release you. The bow you see, is to make it look presentable when the young Master receives guests."

"But.. Mr. Sebastian, we can't fit in a tiny box like that." An unsettling grin crept onto the butler's face.

"I'm sure I could think of some way to fit you in." Mey-Rin and Finny gulped fearfully.

"Back to work, both of you. Unless of course you would like a demonstration" the maid and gardener rushed off without another world and Sebastian continued to the study. He knocked on the door and entered. Ciel sat at his desk sipping from his tea cup. The boy smiled as the butler entered.

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to Sebastian."

"Fear not Ciel, I was close by." Sebastian walked over to the desk and set the box down in front of the boy.

"What's this?" Ciel asked surprised.

"A gift."

" that much is obvious, but for what?"

"Does a father need a reason to give his child a gift?"

"I suppose not." Sebastian pushes the box closer.

"Then should you not open it Love?" Ciel untied the bow and lifted the lid. He removed several envelopes and a smaller wooden box with carvings unlike anything he had ever seen. The young Earl carefully opened the first envelope and pulled out the contents..

A dark haird baby boy, wrapped in a blanket staring up and a woman who smiled blissfully at him.

"Any time I would have to be away from home, I would always carry photographs of the only two people that were important to me. A reminder that I had something worth returning for. This was taken the day you were born. A boy should have a photo of his mother if possible. What better memory to keep than the first meeting."Ciel touched the image of his mother's face gently.

"I miss her Sebastian."

"I do as well, we can miss her together Ciel. I never want you to feel as if you are alone in this grief." Ciel placed the photo on the desk and turned toward the older demon.

"Thank you.I didn't think any of them got through it."

"Regrettably, most did not. The ones that were with me at the time are in those envelopes. I thought perhaps if it was not too painful for you, you and I couldgo into London some time soon and find a special photo book. We can place them inside together."

"I'd like that." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian for a moment before turning back to the box with strange carvings.

"What do these mean?"

"Those designs are very old. Do you recall me mentioning that I once met a Pharaoh?" Ciel nodded.

"He gave me this box. These markings stand for love, happiness and good health. Everything I wish for you, I thought it only appropriate to pass it to you." Ciel lifted the lid unsure of what to expect inside. He smiled.

Inside he found a set of silverware much like the ones he used to practice, engraved on the handle was an elegant "C". He also found a red velvet cloth, which as he unwrapped it, revealed Sebastian's knife, this time, he noted the small glistening ruby that had been inserted into the handle.

"I assume you understand the alteration."

"Yes. Won't you need it though?"

You have plenty more in the kitchen if I should require it. I wanted you to keep it, it isn't everyday that your young son pins a reaper on his very first attempt. I am very proud of you Ciel. Your Mother would be too."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" The boy's arms were once again around him.

"I-I love you." Sebastian held him tight.

"I love you too my precious one. It is wonderful to hear those words from you. I feared I never would again." Ciel buried his face in his father's shoulder. Neither one noticing that they were no longer alone.

A/n: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and encouragement for this story. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

Finny's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, many thoughts raced through his mind.

'Did the young master say...I love you to .' 'But, Sebastian's old enough to be the young master's father!' He thought still rooted to the spot. Ciel released Sebastian.

"What are you doing in here Finny?" The blonde remained silent.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Ciel demanded.

"I was just- I had-Mey-Rin asked me to-"

"You're not coming through clearly."

"I'm sorry I just didn't-"

"Please have a seat." Sebastian smiled pleasantly, gesturing to the chair behind him. Finny obeyed nervously.

"Judging by your behavior, I would assume that you have stumbled upon our little secret."

"N-not purposely, I won't tell anyone, I saw the smile on the young master's face when you held him, I won't judge what goes on between you two. You've given me so much-"

"Finny.."

"A home, a family-"

"Finny"

"As long as the Young Master is okay, and happy, I have nothing to say about it. Just please Mr. Sebastian don't hurt him, I think he's-"

"Finny!" Sebastian said forcefully. The boy fell silent.

"I assure you, it isn't what you believe it to be. I am not romantically involved with the Young Master." Sebastian said softly.

"But then what-"

"I'm afraid we cannot offer you details. Please try to understand." Finny nodded.

"Furthermore, I must ask that you keep this to yourself. It is vitally important."

"You can depend on me. It won't leave this room. I care too much about our Master to ever betray him.

"I truly believe that." Sebastian placed a hand on the gardener's shoulder.

'If only he knew,' Ciel thought to himself. 'He wouldn't much care for me then.'

"Now then, you said something about Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, she asked me to come and get you to help her, she didn't say why, but I said I'd come."

"Very well, I shall see to it immediately, thank you, in the meantime, please return to the garden." Finny stood up from the chair and and followed Sebastian out of the room, leaving the young Earl to look through the remaining gifts alone.

It would be several hours before Finny would speak to anyone.

Sebastian placed the meal in front of his son silently and watched the boy stare blankly at the table cloth.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Fine. Why would I not be, we had a better day today, company reports are great.."

"Then why do you seem so unhappy?"

"No reason It's nothing."

"Well, if you have no reason to be unhappy and yet here you are in front of me, clearly not happy, that does create a bit of a problem does it not?" Sebastian lowered himself into the chair next to the Earl.

"Finny didn't seem like he really believed what you said. I do trust him, but what if everyone else finds out, they can just as easily see it the same way. Will you have to... Do something about it?"

"Ciel, if it bothers you, I promise you that unless They physically attempt to harm me, I shall not handle the situation violently."

"Would that mean you would have to leave me, if anyone knew?"

"No. Ciel, listen to me. There isn't anything that anyone could ever do that will make me leave it be a hundred men or a million. I will handle matters as they come. In the meantime, you still need to carry on as normal, you are doing very well. Tomorrow, we can get that photo book and you can practice." The meal passed quietly. Afterward, Sebastian prepared Ciel for bed and tucked him in.

"Good night my son, I wish you the most pleasant of dreams. I love you very much."

"Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel reached up and pulled the demon into a hug.

Sebastian released the boyand watched as he drifted into sleep, before blowing out the candles and softly pulled the door closed behind him.

"Alright Love, you can do it." Sebastian encouraged as the two stood facing each other, in his hands, Ciel held his set of silverware.

"Are you sure about this game Sebastian?"

"Trust me. No one comes out here, I saw to that long ago."

"Alright." Ciel sighed closing his eyes.

"Let it out, do not fear it, we will soon know the extent of your demonic side. You can remain in control."

"And if you're wrong, what then?"

"I won't allow you to leave here in that state, if you cannot control it, I will."

Ciel nodded but could feel himself beginning to feel the dread gripping his heart as he allowed it to take over. The boy opened his eyes, grinning as his eyes began to glow red. Sebastian too allowed his eyes to shine.

"Now my son, let us play."


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian lay on the ground staring up at Ciel, the boy's eyes showed his surprise.

"I never would have thought-" Sebastian began but stopped to remove a knife from the fabric of his butler uniform. No one had ever beaten the demon. Ciel sat down next to him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softy.

"No." He sat up and handed the knife back to the boy. Ciel sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure It's a good idea to play these games Sebastian. Can't we be like other... families?"

"We are very different than most. It is rather unfortunate that I wasn't able to make this easier for you. You should be grateful that-"

"That I can change into a monster and nearly take your head off, I like games, but not this one. I would rather play chess or-"

"This is the way demons teach their young ones to protect themselves. This is your chance to do whatever it is that you would like to do. You are not understanding the lessons I am attempting to teach. You have shown me that you are not a mere weakling, as Halflings go, you are one of the strongest I have seen."

"I don't like the way you looked at me when it happened, as though you couldn't react, caught off 've never given anyone that look. I'm not going through this again."

"The reason for that look was that I was amazed Ciel. You have shown me that you are capable of so much and if you would only be receptive to the-"

"No more. I'm sorry that I'm such a damn disappointment to you. I can't be the fearless son you want, I will never be more than a selfish, arrogant little bastard. Don't you get that?"

"You are not-"

"Just stop, I don't want to hear anymore. No more of these activities, ever." Ciel said angrily.

"There are things in this world Ciel that have the ability to fatally harm a demon, and even more that can take the life of a Halfling very easily. You need to be prepared to face them if you should cross paths. They will do whatever it takes to get what-"

"Then let them take it. My life isn't worth protecting, I see that now.

"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, that is more than enough!" The older demon had not raised his voice in that manor but managed to get the boy's full attention.

"You listen to me very carefully, You may not put much value into your life, but to me, it is worth so much more than my own. If you want to kill me Ciel, I will get you one of the few weapons with the power to do so and you can plunge it into my heart, it will be a hell of a lot less painful than what you are doing." Sebastian turned from him, his eyes beginning to change to the glowing crimson.

"What are you talking about. I never said I wanted to do anything of the sort."

"Every time you say something along those lines, it feels as if you are thrusting a million knives into my heart. I thought I lost you once and it nearly destroyed me. Have you ever stopped to consider that possible?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that, no."

"Of course not. I am but a mere butler after all why should it matter?" The was a long silence before the Earl stood up and walked wordlessly to the carriage and climbed in, shutting the door behind him. It would be another several moments before Sebastian would take him home.

"Don't get too wrapped up in anything young Master, supper will be ready shortly." Sebastian advised when at last they had entered the manor.

"You can make dinner for the servants, I won't be eating tonight. I think I'll just go have a lie down, I'm a little tired from the long day we had." Ciel began to climb the stairs. The butler sighed.

"As you wish, my Lord." He walked to the kitchen to begin preparations.

Ciel reached his room and pulled the door closed behind him. He climbed into bed not bothering to undress and pulled the blanket over his head, he had a lot to think about.

After only a few minutes, a gentle knock on the bedroom door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who's there?" He called doing his best to use his usual tone.

"It's just me young Master, Finny, and Mey-Rin is with me. We just want to make sure you're alright, and let you know that, if you would ever need anything, anything at all, well, you aren't as alone as you may seem. You'll always have us. If you wanted to talk about what's bothering you, all you need to do is call."

"That's right, we don't want to over step our boundaries but we do care, goodness yes, we do." Mey -Rin said softly. Ciel sighed.

"You can open the door, just close it after you're in. I could used someone to talk to right now."


	16. Chapter 16

Mey-Rin carefully closed the door behind her and followed Finny to the bed where Ciel now sat. The gardener felt a strong tug at his heart upon seeing the tears streaming down the young boy's face.

"What happened?" Finny asked gently, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his master. Ciel wiped away the tears and took in a shuttered breath.

"Y-you can both sit down if you like." The servants began to lower themselves to the floor.

"Was Sebastian still in the kitchen?" Both nodded slowly.

"Then if It's more comfortable, you can come sit up here with me. It has to be better than the floor." Mey-Rin and Finny offered a very grateful smile as they stood up and seated themselves on the edge of the large bed.

"Thank you master" they said in unison.

"You Both came to me on your own, without being asked. The very least I can do is offer you a comfortable place to sit."

"Of course we did. We well, if you don't mind me saying, we love you. Me, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, even Bard. We don't want you to be sad."

"You shouldn't love me, I've done nothing to earn your love, all those times I said terrible things to you, called you-"

"Oh young master, love shouldn't be earned. It's given, if we had all the stress you deal with everyday, us ruining things for you, we'd probably have a few choice words for us too, yes." Mey-Rin's empathetic tone earned a faint smile from the young boy.

"And yet where would I be without all of you, here you are beside me, It's more than I could have asked. "

"We always will be, no matter what." Finny promised only for Ciel to turn away.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you knew the truth about me."

"What truth would that be?"

"I can't say finny I'm sorry. Just know that although I appreciate what you're both doing for me, it's best for everyone if some things remain unknown"

"We understand, we won't push you to tell us anything you don't want to." Ciel thought for a moment, where to begin when so much was secret.

"Sometimes I feel as though I'm nothing more than a bother to everyone in my life. I hurt the people that care for me and no matter what I do, I will never be anything more than a selfish child that doesn't deserve anyone's love. Sometimes, I wish I had died with my Mother, then none of this-" Finny's arms wrapped tightly around didn't fight against the embrace.

"I'm glad you're alive. I understand that you've been through a lot, but you got through it. You're here with us now."

"I shouldn't be. I've done...bad things Finny."

"We've all done things we aren't proud of young Master, goodness yes, you know what we've done. Whatever it is, nothing will make us think badly of you."

"Only because you don't , can't know everything."

"Young Master, d-did Mr. Sebastian do something to hurt you?" Finny asked cautiously.

"No. He would never hurt me. Not physically. I've hurt him a lot more than he deserves. I found out something recently and It's been difficult for both of us to adjust to it. You probably noticed the changes, the situation is hard to explain without getting into details. I just feel so lost, when finally things start to get better, I ruin it. I can't do this anymore. I guess all I can say is that I can't adjust to the information and I've reacted very badly to it, not that I could have been expected to have been okay with it . I'm not sure what to do." Ciel sobbed as Mey-Rin joined the embrace.

"We're here young master, there's no shame in crying, and we won't tell anyone about this, not even , no matter what." Finny promised. They sat together until Ciel began to yawn. The servants released the boy and allowed him to lie down before standing up.

"You won't leave will you?" The earl choked out through his tears.

"No. Our work is finished so we have nowhere else to be."

"We'll stay as long as you want us to. Try to rest, things might look better in the morning."

Sebastian sighed heavily as he stirred the contents of the large pot.

"What do I do now, Rachel, I could use your guidance at the moment, you knew better than anyone how to raise our son. Why couldn't it have been me that night. I've failed him countless times now. I never should have told him. He was so much better off with a butler. Now, now even that has been taken from him."

"Sebastian" the demon turned to find Tanaka standing before him.

"Tanaka, what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know that I have limited time to speak, so I can only hope to get ny point made quickly. If you would consent, I would very much like to have a conversation between us. Just us." The old man said gently.

"A conversation between two old friends." Sebastian turned a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Tanaka stepped forward.

"Did you think it would go unnoticed forever, you and I are intelligent men, let us not play games with each other. The change in the young Master, in you. You might fool the others and for a long time, you had me fooled as well."

"I have no idea what you're getting at but I'm not sure it's going to end well ... For either of us."

"But I'm sure you do know Sebastian, or would you prefer master Vincent?"

A/N: I just want to thank everyone again for the support and hope that I don't disappoint any of you with these chapters, I realize I'm kind of getting away from things and I apologize. You've all been very kind to me. Thank you. I'd love to hear from you if you have a moment to review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian stared in amazement at the man in front of him.

"Tell me," he said at last, " what has led you to believe this?"

"My own observations, my memory, but the most compelling evidence was you."

"Tanaka, do you realize what you are accusing me of, think about it for a moment. How could it be possible, I have only been employed here for the last few years, if what you are saying is true, well, it doesn't make sense."

"I am old Sebastian, I can admit to that, however, my mind is just as sharp as ever it was. You share many of the same features, you seemed already familiar with the manor as soon as you arrived, despite the cla im of never having been here. Then there is the fact that both you and the previous Earl share a love for master Ciel.I've watched you with him the entire time you have been here. You preform your duties but sometimes, the way you look at him, the guidance that you give,it goes beyond a butler's loyalty.

You love him, genuinely, at times, you are more of a father than a servant, lately the young master has been troubled and your attempts to hide the fact that it pains you are wearing thin."

Sebastian smiled faintly. " excellent theory, however, how do you explain that both the earl and his wife parished in the fire?"

"I happen to know that the man killed that night was not who he claimed to be. Of course he was clever, to mimic Master Vincent's voice, his appearance, but the one thing that led me to believe that he was an imposter was Lady Phantomhive and young Ciel. The interaction between them was off. Ciel did not greet him in the same manner the Phantomhives were very close, very loving, Ciel adored both of his parents and so for him to pick up on it himself was a dead giveaway."

"I see, then tell me, why If I am Who you say, why would a loving husband and father leave his family in such a way?"

"I was rather hoping that you would tell me." Sebastian sighed, he liked Tanaka, but the man knew too much. The demon now had a choice to make.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked around, Finny and Mey-Rin lay asleep on the floor snoring softly. The boy sat up sleepily , looking out his window he concluded that he had not slept long. The sun had yet to completely set. He resolved to make his way downstairs later, maybe he would take a walk around the grounds to clear his mind. If he could get past Sebastian.

A knock on the door woke the sleeping servants, who immediately stood up and at Ciel's request pretended to make themselves seem as if they were doing their job, with finny there only to assist Mey-Rin.

"So here you are," the demon said. "I must say, I never expected to see you two in here with the young Master."

"They're here because It's Mey-Rin's job to dust. I would rather nothing in here get broken, so I instructed finny to help steady her." Ciel explained

"I see, I must insist however that they go down and have supper while I have a word with you. It is very important that you hear me out."

The servants shifted their gaze to Ciel who gave a small nod.

"Close the door behind you." Sebastian ordered, Finny again waited for approval, only then did he close the door.

"What is it Sebastian, make it quick and leave " The boy's tone was not angry, but it showed his pain. Sebastian reached out one of his gloved hands, only for his son to turn away.

"May I sit with you?" The demon asked softly.

"Can I stop you?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"To give you an option, I was interested to see if you would want me to."

"Bastard." Ciel said quietly.

"I heard that you know."

"I figured you would. What the hell is so important that you had to bother me, are you incapable of handling it yourself?"

"You would not approve of my method of dealing with the situation. For that matter, neither would I in this particular situation." Sebastian lowered himself onto the bed, turning away from his son.

"This is very difficult for me Ciel, as I'm sure it will be for you." He paused as if waiting for a reply but Ciel gave him none.

"Tanaka knows who I am." Ciel's heart sank, he had always thought of Tanaka as family.

"What do you mean he knows?"

"Apparently, I've always been a bit fatherly to you, he picked up on it and more recently, well, it was my fault."

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked suddenly afraid.

"Yes?"

"Where is Tanaka now?"

"The sitting room. He confronted me in the kitchen, I was left with two options, and so I did what was best."

"Which is what?" The boy's heart felt as if it would burst out of his body at any moment.

"I told him the truth Love."

"Just like that, you didn't kill him?"

"No. Tanaka loves you in the same way that I do, he always has. If for whatever reason, your mother and I could not care for you, the plan had always been that he would. I have a great deal of respect for him, I counted him as a friend."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait. I offered him the choice to leave or remain here without consequence. He was difficult to read after I told him everything, but then again I suppose there are not a lot of humans who could be told the have worked for a demon well at all."

"Why didn't you do what you usually do?" Ciel asked cautiously.

"As I mentioned, Tanaka and I were friendly to one another, I could always count on him. But then I also could take him from you. I can't watch you hurt anymore Ciel. As a father, you want to protect you child, not take their securities. You mean more to me than that. He said that he would keep the secret and I know that he will."

The Earl stared down at the bedsheets.

"Do you think He'll go?"

"I can not answer for him, I certainly hope he can stay, I would rather you not have anymore loss."

"Thank you, for doing that."

"I promised I would not harm them, I intend to keep my word. The question now is whether or not to explain it to the other three and give them the choice as well, it seems only fair. Finny is already suspecting something and Mey-Rin and Bard are not too far behind."

"I suppose we don't have much choice, We'll soon find out where their loyalty lies, how much they meant what they said."

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will attempt to update again soon. Until then I would love to hear from you. Thanks again for all your support everyone. I really appreciate the reviews. You are all very kind :)


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel sat in the silent room, beside him Sebastian faced the stunned servants, his eyes glowing red.

The Earl bowed his head knowing that his life would be changed yet again by the decisions of the four people he had grown to care for, even if he didn't often show it. Thw silence seemed to go on forever.

"I knew it!" Bard said suddenly, startling everyone in the room. Sebastian and Ciel both looked at him curiously.

"You knew?" Sebastian questioned skeptically.

"Well, didn't know what exactly but I was fairly sure you aren't human. No one's that bloody perfect." The demon butler shook his head in amusement.

"Well, now that the knowledge is out there for you all, I would like to offer a choice. You can leave this house and begin your own lives, You will of course be given enough money to start you off, or you can stay here, keep the secret within these walls and keep your current positions. I know It's a lot to take in, you don't need to answer tonight. I think one week should give you plenty of time to think about your decision.

"'S'no choice to be made for me." Bard said "I'm in."

Ciel couldn't believe it, after all they had just heard, It was hard to believe anyone would want that life.

"I won't leave the young Master, our family." Finny smiled, Ciel returned it.

"Of course I'm not going anywhere, I'll be the Phantomhive maid for as long as you'll have me, yes I will." Mey-Rin held up her duster, grinning.

It was Tanaka's turn now, he sat quietly. All eyes turned to him.

"Frankly, I am... Disappointed that you would hide something like this from me. Even more so your young son. He probably could have been a lot better off had you been honest from the start. I'm sure it would have made all the difference in the world for him. All this time, for him to believe he had lost everything, and here you were in front of him. A boy needs a father more than a butler." The man said sternly, the demon bowed his head, he knew Tanaka was right.

Bard and Finny snickered quietly.

"Only Tanaka has the ability to shame a demon and fearlessly stand his ground." Sebastian shot them an irritated glare and the pair fell silent.

"That being said, young Master, words cannot express the sadness in my heart for what you've been through. Most of which you went through alone. I am truly sorry. I do not wish to add to your suffering, I've known you since the day you were born, helped care for you, loved you , I cannot now after all this time turn my back on you. I will remain here." Ciel smiled happily.

"I would ask one thing of you master Ciel, your father loves you dearly. He went about it the wrong way but everything he's done was to protect you. From your first day of life, he's wanted you to be happy and healthy. Don't judge him too harshly. You need each other now. Try to ve patient, I know he is doing the best he can." Sebastian felt a rush of gratitude to the man as Ciel nodded.

The young Earl stood up beside Sebastian who knelt to eye level.

"Ciel, what happened today, I never thought of you as any sort of disappointment, you are far from it. If ever I gave you such an impression, made you feel unloved, that fault lies with me. I never wanted you to think that, and no one is fearless, no matter how much it seems that way. Even I have fears."

"You're afraid of something?"

"Yes. I am terrified of losing you Ciel. That is the reason I push you so much. So that you have every opportunity to survive. I know I am not the best father, not even close. If you could give me time to learn how to approach our situation, you and I could teach each other. Help me to understand what you need from me so that I may give it."

Ciel through his arms around the older demon's neck as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I need you, I want my father not a damn butler." Sebastian held him close, allowing his son to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Then, you shall have him Ciel. Let us start again, it will take time, and there will be many occasions in which we will be angry at each other, but always know that you are precious to me and I will love you eternally, my son."

"I love you too."

"That's so sweet, yes, a father's love for his child" Mey-Rin sniffled

"So t-touching, the young master, together with his father. I'm so glad we get to be part of this." Finny sobbed happily. Bard burst into tears.

"Wish my father loved me that much!"

"Oh Bard!" Finny and Mey-Rin said sympathetically patting him on the shoulder.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka added approvingly.

"Well, let us all go into the dinning room and enjoy dinner together, to celebrate our family, after we eat, I've made German chocolate cake, with a chocolate filling." He released the boy as everyone made their way to the dinning room leaving father and son to walk together.

Ciel leaned into Sebastian's side as he walked.

"Do you recall the way you used to arrive at the dinner table love?" Sebastian smiled.

"You used to carry me, and-"

"That's right, what happened on the way to the table?"

"No, don't aren't I a little too old for-" he laughed as Sebastian lifted him up and began to tickle him as he walked. He stopped in the hallway. The smile still bright on the boy's face.

"Terribly sorry dear one, old times sake you know."


	19. Chapter 19

"Once more Ciel, you are very close." Sebastian said grinning. The young Earl took in a deep breath, his crimson eyes shining brightly.

"Come on young Master, you can do it!" The servants shouted excitedly. Ciel gave his father a concerned look.

"It will be alright Ciel, do not fear it." Sebastian said.

"What about them,' Ciel pointed to the small group that stood off to the side.

'They will be just fine."

"I told you I hate this game."

"Regardless of whether or not you like it, you must learn to do it. Trust me." Sebastian requested softly.

"Alright Sebastian, I trust you." He turned to his side where he had placed the box containing his silverware set, and pulled out several pieces.

"Are you ready Ciel?"

"Must I be, do we really-"

"Yes." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Fine, let's get it over with." The boy's crimson eyes flashed brightly.

"Good. Let us play." Sebastian grinned pulling out his own weapons, he walked toward Ciel. The young Earl crossed the field to meet him.

They stood facing each other, glaring into each other's eyes.

"What will you do young one?" Sebastian asked finally.

"Whatever I have to."

"Good." Sebastian began his attack only to be quickly blocked by his son, the older demon leaned forward.

"Very good. Remember to always keep in mind that an opponent will in a desperate situation take any advantage they can. Such as this." He said suddenly moving as if ready to trip the boy. Ciel was ready. He grabbed Sebastian's ankle and pulled the demon to the ground.

"Nicely done love, however, not good enough." Ciel gasped suddenly as he too landed on the ground, Sebastian leaning over him.

"You are fighting against it. Use it." The older demon stood up, leaving the Earl on the ground and beginning to walk away.

A stabbing sensation hit him in his back. He slowly reached a hand behind him and pulled out on of Ciel's knives.

"What about the rule on not turning your back during a fight?" Ciel was now on his feet. Sebastian turned to him, a smile forming on his face as he took out a handkerchief and wiped off the blade.

"So you have been listening. Good to know."

"Great job Young Master!" Finny shouted. Sebastian handed the boy his weapon.

"Never fight against the demon inside you, one day it may save your life." Sebastian advised placing an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Is this the way you learned?" Ciel asked looking up at him.

"Yes, only my father was quite a bit more... How should I put this, well he was not as willing to go easy on me as I am with you."

"You have a father?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course, where did you think I came from?" Ciel seemed to think about it.

"Don't know really, I just never imagined that-" he allowed his voice to trail off.

"No one ever does, of course not all of us are born into this life. Some are created, humans who have done so much evil in life, that when finally their life ends and they meet their fate, they are transformed and given various positions."

"I never would have thought" Sebastian patted the top of Ciel's head.

"It is getting late, you worked very hard today in our games. I have one more to introduce to you. It took me many years to win against my father. I hope that you will learn in less time. I have every confidence that you will be able to triumph without much struggle. Perhaps we can get Grell to play, you need at least three.

"Can our family play as well?"

"That is their decision. It is a dangerous game for those who are not being taught."

"Would I hurt them?"

"You could, if you cannot control yourself. That is the reason I suggested Grell."

"After what I did last time, I doubt he'll be willing." Ciel smirked.

"I am certain that he can be convinced. I am truly proud of you my son. You have learned so much and come so far. Let us gather the staff and head back." Sebastian motioned for the servants to join them as Ciel's eyes resumed their human color.

"Sebastian, could I have something sweet when we get home?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, it is nearly bed time. You have a full schedule tomorrow. You promised Lizzy that you would visit with her. She has not been to see you in quite some time. Not since your illness."

"Damn, I forget." Ciel frowned.

"Clearly."

"Young Master, that was an amazing through, the way you got Mr. Sebastian down ans then-" Sebastian cleared his throat and the servants fell silent, stepping away from the father and son.

"I am standing right here you know." He said coldly.

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian." They said in unison as the walked to the carriage.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka placed a small hand on the boy and gave an approving nod.

"Thank you." Ciel said smiling.

After the staff entered the carriage, Sebastian walked back to where the game had taken place, he knelt down to gather up Ciel's box. He felt something hit him from behind and a pair of small hands wrapped around his neck, forcing him to the ground.

Ciel let go of his father laughing.

"I got you Sebastian!" The demon sat up, his eyes wide with shock.

"I did not even-" but remembering what his surprise had caused previously, he shook it off just as Ciel began to frown.

" It's like that is it?" The older demon said playfully. The smile was back on the boy's face instantly.

"Yes, it is."

"In that case..." Sebastian began to get up as Ciel jumped to his feet.

"If you expect me to allow you to get away with such behavior, you are very wrong." Ciel turned to run toward the carriage but didn't get far. His father lifted him up in his arms, holding him tight and began to tickle his son.

"St-stop, I-I'm too old to be -" Ciel laughed.

"You must learn that for everything you do, there is consequence." Sebastian said before stopping and bending to let Ciel down. The boy's hands were once again around his neck, prompting Sebastian to hold him close. He was reminded of the countless hugs and joyful greetings that he shared with Ciel as Vincent.

"Daddy!" The small boy called grinning happily, his arms raised as he ran to the door. Vincent had smiled lovingly as he raised the child up.

"My dearest Ciel, you bring me such joy my precious one. I love you very much." He said carrying the young child through the house, as he cuddled into his father's chest.

"I love you, Sebastian." The older demon gave him a small squeeze.

"I love you too Ciel." After another moment they released each other. Sebastian picked up the box once more, handing it to his son.

"Go get in the carriage, I shall be along shortly." Ciel nodded. The demon waited until the boy was safe inside before wiping a tear from his eyes.

Inside the servants who had been watching them had tears of their own.

"What is it?" Ciel asked sitting down next to Mey Rin who pointed to Sebastian.

"He's crying yes he is, I bet they're happy tears."

"Of course they are Mey-Rin, he is finally getting his son back." Everyone's head turned to Tanaka, he sat sipping his tea.

"Thanks to you." Ciel said.

"Oh no young master, I cannot take credit. You see, I simply gave you a suggestion but you were already attempting to act on it of your own will before our talk."

"Are we ready then?" Sebastian asked, suddenly beside the door.

"Ready." Ciel confirmed.

"Good. When we get home, I believe there is still some cake left, but then you must go straight to bed Ciel." He said closing he door and preparing for the journey back.

A/N: I can't thank you enough for all the continued support. I never thought this would be as accepted as it has been. Thank you all for your comments. It really means a lot to know that so many of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

The night was filled with silence save for the sound of crickets chirping in the distance.

"This isn't how I planned to spend my evening. The things I go through for love." Grell mumbled as he wandered about the woods.

"I'm a grim reaper damn it, not a child's play thing. Bassy had best come up with something worth all this."He continued to grumble to himself. A twig snapped from somewhere behind him, he stopped.

"Surely you're joking. I can't say I didn't see this coming. Come on out little Earl, you've found me".Grell waited but Ciel didn't appear.

"This is ridiculous. Aren't you ready to call it a night, we've been at this for hours." He waited but no one came.

"I am deathly serious, come on out and end this before I'm forced to use my death scythe." A rustling from nearby bushes caught his attention. He walked closer, his weapon ready. He reached his destination and slowly began to move the leaves. Something moved from behind them.

"I knew it, you little monster, you waste my time and then don't even have the courage to come out and-"

"For your sake Grell, I hope you had no intention of using your little toy." Sebastian said suddenly appearing beside him.

"Bassy, can we stop now, there are a thousand and one things we could be doing right now, if that.. child of yours just gave up or something."

"If he gave up, what would he learn from this, he's done well thus far."

"You've got me playing a glorified hide and seek game, in the middle of the woods, at night with a little boy that can't get a grip on himself, let alone track a reaper!"

"Ciel can handle himself, he's growing more confident by the day. He was very gentle when tracking the servants, he had a great deal of control."

"Look Bassy, I love you but I just don't think-" A figure launched itself out of the shadows and into the reaper knocking him down. Grell jumped to his feet, his scythe ready.

"You little beast, Fine your father wants you to learn something, I'll show you what happens when you challenge me." Grell ran at the boy, anger visible in his eyes. Ciel grinned meeting half way. Sebastian stood close by watching the event unfold.

Grell raised his weapon above his head, bringing it down over Ciel, who blocked it with his knives. Grell added pressure, leaning in close to the Earl.

"It's really a shame, after all the struggling that you and dear Bassy went through to bring back your family, it looks as if I'm going to have to kill you."

The boy's red eyes flashed brightly. Ciel chuckled.

"Not even in your dreams, Grell." In one movement, Ciel pushed the reaper off of him . Grell stumbled backward, his eyes wide as he looked at the young halfling.

"Bassy, he's-" Sebastian stared in awe.

"I see him. You're doing an excellent job Grell, please continue."

"But Bassy, he's demoning!"

"So he is, finally. Go on Grell and you shall have the reward we discussed."

"Already, fine. I'm holding you to your word." He return to the fight, attacking once more.

"Mr. Sebastian, I- Young Master!" Finny shouted as he arrived on scene. He took a step forward only to be held back.

"You must not interfere. He's capable of handling Grell."

"The reaper looks like he's having a bit of trouble, the young Master is really letting him have it. will he benefit from it though?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Throwing a fight, what does that prepare him for?"

"You think the fight is being staged, ?"

"Isn't it?" Finny asked a look of concern on his face.

"Certainly not. Grell's job was to help him achieve his stealth. Ciel finally giving into his other half and fighting was not originally planned. He reacted to Grell's anger." Finny gasped at the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Give in and I'll make this quick." Grell said, trapping Ciel against the tree. Ciel struggled to keep the scythe from his shoulder.

"That's enough Grell." Sebastian called.

"He wants to play games, he needs to realize when you're playing with a reaper,you're playing with the someone that can't be defeated by a mere halfling." Sebastian's own eyes changed as he began to make his way to the fighting pair. He stopped suddenly as Ciel managed to get free, caused the reaper's weapon to become stuck in the tree.

Grell quickly managed to pull it out and turned to the Earl.

Ciel didn't wait for Grell to approach him. He took his knives and held them in front of him as the scythe again came toward him. He allowed Grell to force him to one knee on the ground.

"Grell, that's enough now!" Sebastian said angrily but had no time to rescue his son. At that moment Ciel produced yet another piece of his set from his sock. He used it to jam the blade, and cause Grell to drop the weapon before pulling him down to the ground.

"I give!" Grell showed at the young demon beside him. Ciel moved away slightly but kept his eyes on his opponent.

"What was that about you couldn't be defeated?"

"I stand corrected, I concede." Grell said lying on the ground. Ciel leaned against the tree.

"Ciel, that was incredible. I could not do something like that at your age. You have an extraordinary amount of strength once you decide to use it. I'm impressed." Sebastian said helping his son to his feet.

"Young Master are you alright?" Finny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ciel assured him.

"That was good thinking to put that in your sock like that."

"This is a truly proud day Ciel."

"You got lucky." Grell growled. Ciel turned to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with what just happened. It was skill. Because you see Grell, I am just that that damn good." Ciel said confidenty as he walked away.

"Bassy, wait, you promised we could-"

"Yes I did make you a promise, however, you attempting to harm my son was completely unacceptable and I cannot condone it. Nor will I do such a thing for someone who attacked my child. What kind of father would that make me goodbye Grell." Sebastián said he took a step forward but stopped, and walked back

"Actually I think you do deserve something."

"Really Bassy, so there aren't any hard feeling, I-" Sebastian's foot collided with Grell's face. The reaper shouted in demon knelt beside the reaper.

"Consider this your first and only warning. Do not ever attempt to take my son from me. Your department will find itself even more short staffed than it already is, and this time, you won't need to worry about having trouble with William, do you understand what I am saying?" Grell nodded anxiously as the demon stood once more and walk off in the direction that Ciel and Finny had taken.

A smile crept onto Grell's face. "Even when he threatens my life, I just can't get over that demon." He sighed and shook his head standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. After examining the death scythe he growled in frustration.

"Little monster, it's broken, Will's going to kill me."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ciel Vincent, I will not repeat myself a third time. Do as you're told." Sebastian warned as he placed a book back on the freshly dusted shelf.

"When I'm done." The boy said calmly returning to his chess set.

"I mean now, not tomorrow."

"In a minute Sebastian. I'm-"

"I have no interest in what you're doing, only that you do as I ask." The demon said.

'Here we go again, why doesn't he just listen, had I known that when my father wished for my children to act just as I had, that it would happen, I may have been better behaved.' He thought to himself.

"When I'm damn well ready I will!" Sebastian turned to him.

"Perhaps you forgot who you're talking to. Must I remind you?"

"Things were so much easier when I had a butler." Ciel muttered examining the pawn. suddenly it was pulled from his hands.

"Maybe that was the problem. You asked for a father and you got it. Here I am in front of you, and this is how you interact with me, I think it would be a good idea for you to get out of this chair, go up to your room and stay there until I come and collect you. Before I lose my temper."

"I'm not afraid of you." Ciel challenged.

"I can change that." The young boy glared at his father.

"Get up and do as you were told, or you will have to learn the hard way."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ciel crossed his arms defiantly.

"You think not?"

"I know I'm not."

"Very well, the hard way it is." Sebastian sighed lifting the boy up and setting him on his feet.

"Go on Ciel. Up the stairs." Ciel stood still his back to his father.

"Make me." He growled.

"As you wish." Sebastian once again lifted the boy into his arms ignoring the struggle.

"Put me down now, you can't do this!" Ciel shouted.

"I can, and I am. You are my son, you must learn to show proper respect. I realize it's difficult for young ones your age to get along with their parents. But I will not tolerate this behavior. I will do whatever it takes for you to understand this. Including but not limited to no dessert." He warned placing the boy in his bed and turning to walk away.

"I hate you!"

"Back to that are we?" The question puzzled Ciel.

"Always, I will always hate you!"

"You and I both know by now that is not if you believe it will make you feel better, by all means say it, it is alright Ciel because as much as you must hate me... I love you a thousand times more." Sebastian said pulling the door closed behind him just as he heard the sound of breaking glass.

He opened it again slightly.

"Just so you know, you will be cleaning that up. I would be careful with these tantrums love, and before you get any ideas, I will be instructing Mey-Rin to not do it for you." The door was once again closed. The demon made his way to his own room. Once inside he closed the door and laid down on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Rachel, dearest, our son is learning new ways to try my patience. What shall I do, I don't want to be harsh with him, I certainly don't want to become my father, I miss you so. Your soft hands, loving nature, your understanding. I am simply exhausted. I know that it mostly comes from me, and being a teenage boy, they are rebellious by nature. it is most difficult to be a parent." Sebastian sighed.

"But our Ciel is worth every second of it. We always knew it was not an easy task. Still, there are times when our little Ciel comes through, so loving and so much like you. I have no idea how to do this. "

Sebastian stood outside his son's room, where it was now quiet. He knocked on the door gently but received no answer. He opened the door carefully to find the young boy asleep in his bed. He briefly wondered whether or not he should wake him for dinner or allow the child to sleep and offer him something when he woke up.

He sighed, he just wouldn't feel right allowing the Earl to sleep through the evening meal without at least giving him the option to eat. He knelt beside the bed and called to him softly.

"Ciel, I would like you to wake up now, it is time for dinner. He began to lovingly stroke the boy's head. Ciel remained sleeping.

"Come now love, you must get up" He said slightly louder, this time the boy opened his eyes, he stared up at his father sadly.

"Are you hungry my little one?" Ciel shook his head but didn't speak.

"Are you certain?" Ciel didn't reply. The sadness in his eyes was nearly too much for his father.

"I know we've had quite a difficult day today, but now we must move on. Do you understand why I brought you in here?"

" because you hate me and want my life to be more miserable that it already is."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. You should know by now that there is nothing you could ever do that would cause me to hate you. I-"

"Just because you helped bring me into the world doesn't mean you have to love me. You don't have to take care of me either, you could leave of you want, no one would stop you."

"You are absolutely right, no one is capable of forcing me to stay. I also did not have to love you, or look for you after you were taken from me. I could have looked at it as my chance to be free from the responsibility." He reached out a gloved and and wiped away the tears from his son's eyes.

"But you are forgetting that before you were born, both your mother and I loved you, we wanted you and before too long, you had both of us wrapped around your little fingers. You were our special gift Ciel, I am incapable of hating you, though I do not much care for your behavior at times. No one ever said that family life would be easy, but we wanted it."

"You're lying, you said you weren't sure when you were told."

"I wasn't sure if I could hold you, I was in all honesty, afraid. You are my first and only child, I had no idea what to do."

"I really scared you?"

"On more than one occasion, yes."

"How could something so small possibly frighten a horrid, vile creature like the all powerful Sebastian?" Ciel smiled as he spoke.

"I am normally the one doing the scaring, however, when your child begins to learn to roll, or crawl and walk, they are more likely to get into trouble. Your mother had to do a lot of reassuring in those days. Then there was the infamous strawberry incident, followed by the cherry juice, the list goes on forever, and I am sure you will from time to time. Being a parent is the scariest thing I have ever done. But it is also the most wonderful."

"Even if I argue with you, and don't want to do what you say?"

"As I said, I don't much care for the behavior, but that does not mean that I don't want to be with you anymore. You are still my little boy, regardless of the difficult times between us."

"What about when I hit you... Before when you were my butler, how could you care for me after that?"

."it is never good to do such things, however I still love you, and to be honest yet again, I felt at times that I deserved it for allowing certain events to take place."

"What happened to.. us you mean?"

"Yes. Before I met your mother, I believed I knew what hell was, it pales in comparison to what I lived after losing you both." Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry that we were separated and that she's not here with us."

"What happened that night was not your fault, it is mine. The only responsibility that needs to be addressed is what happened today. I believe you have learned your lesson and you are free to come out now. Will you join us for dinner?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll come if you insist." Sebastian smiled.

"I do indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

The snow covered world, falling silently. Ciel watched it from his bed as he waited for his father to come and wake him as usual. The boy had barely slept at all. Today was a difficult one, if he had his way, it would be wiped off the calendar forever. Tears fell from his eyes, soaking his pillow.

He remembered it so clearly, he ran through the halls frantically searching for his family, his little heart beating wildly in his chest. He recalled the flames, the crackling sound they made as they consumed everything in their path. He had called out to his parents but received no reply, adding to his fear.

If Ciel was shouting for them as though his very life depended on it and the didn't appear before him, it could only mean one thing, they couldn't, there was no other explanation for his parents to leave him on his own at a time like this. They couldn't be there because-

"Ciel, come on love, time to wake up." Sebastian's voice called softly. Ciel noticed the sadness in his tone. It was taking an obvious effort for the demon to keep his usual calm demeanor.

"I'm awake. Didn't sleep much last night."

"Was it that dream again?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian placed hand on his son's head and began to stroke this hair comfortingly.

"I am so sorry Love, I know how hard this is for you. Please forgive me, I should have been here with you last night. I chose to allow my own pain to take over. I should have put you first." Sebastian noticed the pillow.

"Oh Ciel, my precious son, come here." He said holding out his arms to the boy who wasted no time in climbing into them and sobbed onto his father's shoulder. Sebastian sat down on the bed.

"I hate today. Can't I just stay in here and pretend it doesn't exist?"

"You could I suppose, but no matter how good you may be at pretending, today will still be today, and what happened cannot be undone."

"It's a terrible day. I don't want to have to face anyone, not like this.

"You seem to have forgotten dearest, today is not all bad. Today is the day that you joined our family. You brought us such joy, let us not lose sight of that."

"If I hadn't been born-"

"Ciel, if you had not been born, it would have broken our hearts. The one thing Rachel wanted in life, her dream was to be a mother. You made that possible when you decided to complete our family. If not for you,your mother would have been quite sad"

"Maybe she'd be alive"

"It had nothing to do with you being born. Your mother would want us to celebrate today, Elizabeth is going to be arriving this afternoon, and a few other guests are coming, The servants have been hard at work to prepare, You will have cake and gifts"

"It's not working. None of those things can ever take her place, or Sebastian's."

"Yes, that's true, you were rather attached to that dog. You have not mentioned it in sometime."

"He was family too." Sebastian rested his head on top of Ciel's as he hugged the boy.

"Of course, the two of you had grown up together, I remember the day I brought him home to you."

"You got him for me?"

"Yes" the demon said shortly.

"But you hate dogs, why would you do that?"

"Because no matter how much I detest them, the love of a father for his son is far greater. I put quite a lot of my own comfort aside for you and your mother. You see Ciel, when you truly love someone, you care more for them than yourself" After a few minutes, Sebastian spoke again.

"I think that you and I should attempt to celebrate your birthday in honor of your mother. She would want us to be happy. Our happiness would make her happy as well."

"I can't promise that I'll be happy. But if It's for my mother, I can't refuse to at the very least leave my room, if it gets to be too much, I am going to come back up here."

"Fair enough. Come on, let's get you dressed and downstairs, everyone will be here shortly"

"Who is everyone exactly?"

" just a few friends. A relative or two."

"Relatives?"

"Yes, your... Grandparents may drop in, they haven't seen you since you were an infant. For obvious reasons, they will come when everyone else has gone." After Ciel was dressed and he had eaten breakfast Ciel sat down with the photos of his mother.

"I miss you so very much. Sebastian says you would want us to be happy.I know that's true, but how can I be, our family isn't together, you should be here. Though with the way I've been acting since, you would probably hate me. I am not the sweet, loving boy you're holding in this photograph. Sebastian says you would be proud but I seriously doubt that." Ciel yawned and placed the photo back on the table, he leaned back in his chair.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Ciel opened his eyes, he found himself back in his bed but still in his day clothes.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Sebastian's soft voice called from the doorway

"I don't know about enjoying it, but I didn't dream this time, at least not that I can remember."

"Good, are you ready to join us downstairs, some of your guests have already arrived"

"Do I have to?"

"It would be best, they have been waiting just over an hour. I thought it important at the moment for you to rest."

"Is it too late to change my mind and not go?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Ciel sighed as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Let's get this over with." They walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. Where Ciel was greeted by Lizzy who through her arms around him excitedly.

"Cieeelll, I missed you so much. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." He attempted to free himself from her grip.

"It is good to see you Ciel, it has been a long time since Agni and I have visited." Soma smiled

"Not long enough' the young earl thought to himself.

"Happy Birthday young Master!" The three servants shouted in unison. Ciel did his best to greet each guest with as much hospitality as he always had.

"We are waiting for two more guests my lord, then we can cut the cake and you will be able to open your gifts." Sebastian announced.

"Who's left, you seem to have invited all of London." Before Sebastian could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Please excuse me a moment." The butler bowed slightly and left to answer the door.

"Bassy, how are you?" Grell asked, a look of concern in his eyes as he stepped inside."

"I'm managing, thank you."

"And your little monster?"

"Ciel is having a difficult day, please try to keep things calm. Good afternoon Undertaker, "

"Hello, butler." He greeted with a chuckle, in his hands he carried a box of chocolate.

"I wasn't sure what the Earl would like, I hope this is alright."

"Thank you, he will enjoy it. Please come in and join us."

"I can't stay long Bassy, work you know. I believe that both of you will like my gift." Grell pulled out a red envelope from his pocket, of course it would be best to wait until the two of you are alone before using it." Sebastian led them to the group and instructed them to place the gifts on the table with the others.

"What are you two doing here?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"We have quite a history, It's only right that we wish our favorite Earl a happy Birthday." Undertaker replied.

"Yes, and I was just dying to visit, It's been a while since Bassy and I saw each other. What better reason to come than to celebrate the young Earl's birthday, after all you mean the world to him." Grell sat down near the butler who sighed. He had been reluctant to allow the reaper to attend. Grell had told him he would be bringing something special, something both father and son would love. After several warnings the demon agreed.

"If everyone will please follow me into the dinning room, we can begin bow that everyone is present. Ciel sighed as he took his usual place at the table.

A chorus of "Happy Birthday" reached his ears as Sebastian placed the cake on the table in front of the boy. Ciel stared into the flames on the candles. The dancing flames caused some sadness in the young Earl.

"Make a wish and blow our the candles my lord." Sebastian encouraged gently.

'A wish, a child's adults trick theirs sons and daughters with. Very well Sebastian, I wish I could see my mother again.' He thought and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

After the cake was eaten, Sebastian brought on the gifts.

"It's only polite to allow ladies to go first. Lady Elizabeth, would you like to present the young Master with your gift?" Lizzy smiled.

"Of course, thank you Sebastian." She took the box from the butler and handed it to Ciel.

"Happy Birthday, I hope you like it." Ciel opened the round box and pulled out a new hat.

"Didn't know what to get you, I just thought this one was so cute, I had a few things added of course, but I wanted to get you something adorable."

"It's very...pink, I think I'm going to save this for special occasions." Lizzy beamed.

"Next, we have Prince Soma" despite his many gifts, Ciel only wanted the day to be over,. Though the party only lasted a couple of hours, it felt like an eternity for the boy. When at last everyone had departed, Ciel was left feeling no different than before.

"Sebastian, I'm going back to my room."

"Can you wait long enough for a couple more surprises?" The boy sighed.

"If I must." Sebastian handed him the red envelope left by Grell.

"After our last few encounters, you would think he'd hate me, if not from the beginning." He opened the envelope and pulled out a note and a piece of what appeared to be chalk.

To the Earl Phantomhive and my dear Bassy,

I know this day holds both sorrow and a touch of happiness(mostly for you my dear Bassy) there has been a great deal of suffering, I regret that I am unable to ease it for you.

Unfortunately, there's no way to recall someone who has passed on. But if there was such a possibility, it certainly would have nothing to do with drawing a doorway and saying the words:

What was lost, let it return, the doorway is open and I extend to you the invitation to walk through. (Insert person's name, this is important, other wise just anything will use it. Buy calling their name you open the door for them exclusively.) Even if it were possible, that person couldn't stay forever. But you most certainly could offer an eternal invitation. In a perfect world that is. I'm sure that if such a thing existed, it would be kept under very tight guard and should any reaper give such information would be severely punished for doing so. Thank goodness Undertaker is such a capable guardian when it counts most. Well, I must be off, places to go, souls to collect.

May you have the happiest of birthdays young Earl,

Grell.

Ciel reread the letter.

"Could this be true, he's not just doing this to get back at us is he?"

"He had better not be, as a precaution, allow me to attempt it alone, if nothing happens, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Should Grell use this to hurt you, I will kill him." Ciel shook his head.

"No.I want to do it too." The older demon frowned.

"I would rather spare you the pain if it does not happen, you would have to hope for the best while expecting the worst."

"I know. But you're going to be there, if I need need you."

"Always, yes." Sebastian suddenly remembered his gift to Ciel.

"Wait right here a moment, I must go and bring you my gift for your birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything, you've already given me so much."

"I didn't get you something because I believed it was required, I wanted to." Sebastian said lovingly, as he turned to leave. Ciel turned the chalk over in his hand, it was very unlike the reaper to be this way, Ciel couldn't help but wonder why. He had little time to think on the subject however. Sebastian returned carrying a medium sized box that the boy noticed had small holes in it. He gently handed it to his son.

"I would not hesitate to open this one love. Happy Birthday." He said as Ciel removed the lid. The boy gave a smile. Inside, wagging Its tail, sat a small puppy that looked just like his dog Sebastian.


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian stood in his room holding the letter. He had drawn the door on his wall with the chalk and now prepared to speak the words.

"What was lost, let it return, the doorway is open and I extend an invitation to walk through, Rachel Phantomhive." He took a step back and waited. Nothing happened. Sebastian looked over the instructions again.

"I'm certain I did it correctly, you have gone too far Grell, I find this to be extremely unacceptable and you will pay dearly for it." He vowed to himself.

"Mr. Sebastian, The young master is asking for you" Mey-Rin's voice called through the door.

"I will be with him shortly." The demon called back, he placed the paper back in the envelope and turned to leave. A flash of light from behind caught his attention.

"Vincent, my dear Vincent, I've missed you so." Sebastian spun around to find Rachel smiling before him, her arms outstretched.

"Rachel," he whispered walking to her, he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. He was surprised to find that he could touch her, she was not cold, instead she was as warm as he remembered her to be.

"Are you truly here, I cannot help but feel this is somehow a hallucination of some sort. I can hardly believe you are in front."

"I've missed you and our Ciel so much." Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"Rachel, my love, I am eternally sorry for-"

"Shh, you don't need to be sorry, you didn't mean for anything to happen. I never want you to feel as if you failed either of us. You didn't stop looking for our son until he was found. You've taken care of him, and you protect him. You are a wonderful father, and an amazing husband. I couldn't imagine anyone better." She pulled him into a kiss. When finally they parted, Sebastian stared deep onto her eyes.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Vincent, or should I call you Sebastian?" She giggled lightly.

"As long as you are here Rachel, you can call me whatever you like." Sebastian held her tight, both clearly enjoying the moment. Sebastian would have to remember to thank Grell and Undertaker next time he saw them. He took her hand, holding them in his own.

"Still as gentle as ever I see."

"All thanks to you darling. I would not know such feelings had I never known you." Rachel leaned against her husband. Sebastian once again held her close to him. Several minutes passed as they enjoyed each other's company.

"As much as I love you, and want to spend forever in this moment, I am rather eager to see our son, and my time is limited." Rachel said at last."

"Of course, he is in his room for the night, but I highly doubt he has fallen asleep." He took her by the hand and led her from his room and down the long hallways.

"It looks almost identical to our home." She said looking around.

"Yes, a small comfort for both of us. Though he did have me remove the painting that we had by the staircase. The memory at the time was terribly painful."

"I understand. It was very traumatic, I just wish he hadn't been there to witness it. My poor little boy, I can't imagine what he went through."

"It changed him quite a bit. I'm sure you noticed." Rachel bowed her head.

"Yes, I have. He has been through things that no one, let alone a child should ever have to deal with. I'm glad that you were so committed in your search. If he would have-"

"I could never allowed that to happen. He is far too precious to me. Yet, I allowed you to be taken from him. It should have been me." A feeling of deep sadness came over him.

"No Vincent. I could never have saved him as you did. He needed you most."

"I was capable of rescuing him, that's true. However nothing could ever take the place of a mother's love."

"Nor a father's, you love him just as much as I do, that has always been clear." They stopped in front of Ciel's door. Sebastian quietly opened the door to find Ciel seated on the bed, his puppy in his arms.

"Ciel, I have a visitor for you."

"Another one, and at this late hour, couldn't they come back tomorrow?" The pain was audible in the boy's voice.

"Well, I suppose they could, but I believe you would enjoy this visit. Someone that has not been with us for quite some time. She misses you." Ciel looked over at him.

"She?"

"Yes love, she. Would it be alright to bring her in?"

"I suppose so."

"I should let you know that she is really here, it was difficult for me to believe at first, which is why I bring it up."

"What are y-" Sebastian led Rachel inside and lit some candles.

"My precious Ciel, how you've grown." Ciel stared for several minutes without speaking.

"Well, come and give your mother a hug dearest, let me see you properly." Rachel held out her arms to him as the boy cautiously placed the dog on his bed.

"You can't be here, It's not possible. Grell just wanted-"

"Ciel, I promise you it is me. Come and see for yourself." He looked to his father for reassurance. When Sebastian nodded, Ciel stood up and slowly walked to her. She reached out, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"Y-you can touch me."

"Of course I can, I am here. Happy Birthday my darling." Without a second of hesitation Ciel collapsed sobbing into her arms.

"I miss you so much." He said as she stroked his hair.

"I miss you too. I am so very proud of you love. Never think differently."

"You don't hate me, for all I've done?" Rachel placed a hand under the earl's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I could never hate you. You are my world, and what a wonder world I see. What happened that night was not your fault, nor was it your father's. I love both of you so very much." She said once again holding her son close, this time Sebastian joined in, his arms wrapped around his wife with Ciel between them. The feeling of security he had felt as a young child returned.

The clock chimes rang out, signaling the arrival of midnight.

"I'm so very sorry my dear ones, I must be getting back. " she released them

"No, you can't leave me again."

"Sweetheart, It's only temporary, you can call me again whenever you like. I will alway come to you." Ciel nodded and reluctantly released her.

"I will see you both very soon, I am sure of it." She kissed Ciel's head softly before turning to Sebastian.

"I love you Rachel." He said before catching her lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you too, both of you. Look after each other until we meet again." Having said this, she vanished.

Ciel stood in front of his father, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Come Ciel, let's get you back into bed, you still have lessons later." Sebastian said guiding his son back to bed and tucking him in. As the boy laid down, the small puppy greeted him excitedly, licking the earl's face. Ciel giggled.

"Stop it Vincent." He said rubbing the dog's head. Sebastian stopped.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, that's his name. Don't you like it Sebastian?" The demon smiled.

"I think it is a wonderful name. Now, both of you should get some sleep you have a full schedule ahead of you. Goodnight my so, may you have the most pleasant of dreams." Ciel reached up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Sebastian, for everything you've done, I know how difficult or much be to have to care for another dog. I love him."

"That is all that matters. If you are happy Ciel, then I am happy." The demon turned to leave.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too my son, so very much."


	24. Chapter 24

"We simply cannot thank you enough. You have given us our family. I am eternally grateful to you both. If ever there is something I can do-"

"Bassy, all I want is for you to be happy, truly happy. When I show my affection for you, It's only because It's really there, it wasn't at all an easy decision. Not only could I get in trouble for it but it also means that I really must face the fact that -" Grell sighed, turning from the demon silently.

"The fact that I can never have you. But if someone could-" Grell felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I realize this is difficult for you, but just so you understand, my heart has always belonged to Rachel. It would not have been fair for you, had I given you your way. I do not return your feelings Grell however, I would consider you a friend." Sebastian said softly.

"I'd take friend over nothing Bassy." Grell smiled sadly.

"This is all very touching, the four of us have quite a history. Shared many laughs along the way." Undertaker picked up his teacup and raised it slightly.

"To many more, and the return of the Earl's happiness." Both reapers took a drink.

"Thank you both. If Ciel wasn't preoccupied at the moment, I'm sure he would also offer his gratitude."

"Let him have some uninterrupted time with his mother. He's making up for lost time." Grell sipped his tea slowly.

"You have turned out to be remarkably understanding Grell, we certainly appreciate that."

"So, how's it been, having your wife here with you?"

"Blissful as ever. After we permanently opened the door for her, she doesn't have to go back. It is just the way I remember it."

"Wonderful. How have the servants taken to it, I'd imagine it must have been a shock."

"Next to finding out that you work for a demon and the young master is partially as well, having Rachel in the house was nothing. Tanaka had no problem welcoming her back at all, as for everyone else, well you can imagine that they would be curious about certain things."

"Of course, It's only natural for humans to wonder." Undertaker replied shortly. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of laughter in the hallway. Sebastian smiled.

"My darling Ciel, what a joy you are, to see your smile again is truly the best gift you could give me."

"She sounds lovely." Undertaker commented.

"She is, every bit as wonderful as her voice indicates." A soft knock from the doorway caught their attention.

Sebastian turned to find Rachel and Ciel standing together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ciel's told me much about the two of you and I just had to thank you for restoring our family." Sebastian crossed the room to his wife. He took her hand and led her into the room, closely followed by the young Earl and Vincent. Once the family stood in front of their guests both stood to greet them.

"Lady Phantonhive, It's truly an honor to meet you at last." Undertaker gave a small bow. Grell remained silent but bowed his head before sitting back down.

"Please, call me Rachel, It's a pleasure to meet you both." She turned to Grell.

"I should offer you the most thanks, It's difficult to let go of the one you love, You did a wonderful, very selfless thing Grell." She smiled placing a hand on his. He gave a sad smile but didn't speak.

"Thank you Grell, there aren't enough thank yous in the world that can be said." Ciel turned to Undertaker.

"Thank you so much. I never thought I could ever know this happiness again."

"It's my pleasure Young Earl." He glanced at the clock.

"Grell and I really must be going now. Thank you all for everything." He stood up and Grell followed his lead.

"Yes, thank you, it was a wonderful evening."

"We will have to have you over again when we can all sit together" Rachel offered.

"Yes, let's do that. I did enjoy myself today, you're all such gracious hosts." Undertaker said giving a polite bow.

"I shall see you both out." Sebastian said leading the guests from the gave a small bark and ran after them

"Now then Love, what would you like to do, we have some time before you go to sleep."

"Must I, I've only just gotten you back, I want to spend more time with you." Ciel said sadly.

"I want to be with you too love, that doesn't change the fact that you need sleep." Rachel pulled him into s tight hug.

"I promise you Ciel, when you wake up, I will be here for you. I'm never going to leave you again, no matter what."

"Can't I have a little more time, please?" A hint of fear could be heard in the boy's voice. Sebastian returned and joined them in the room.

"Ciel, whatever is the matter?"

"I don't want to sleep. I-I never want to." The young boy sobbed. The older demon placed his arms around his family.

"What are you so frightened of?" He asked softly as Rachel leaned into him.

"You both won't be here when I wake up. I can't do it again." He tightened his grip on his mother's sleeves. Sebastian's heart broke, though glad to have her, the rejoining of the Phantonhives seemed only to add to Ciel's fear.

"My son, your mother and I love you dearly. She and I will always be here,please believe that."

"I did once."Rachel could feel tears in her own eyes.

"It's all over now Ciel. The worst has already happened, I can't blame you for being afraid but please try to understand." She said stroking the Earl's hair softly.

"Things are different now." Sebastian comforted.

"No, they're going to come again, they'll take you both away and vincent. Tanaka and the servants will-"

"Be just fine. I am here now and no one will come. You have witnessed the things I am capable of doing love, there is nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. I will do everything I have to to keep you all safe, and the servants are not exactly helpless. No one will ever take either of you from me, ever again." Sebastian vowed.

"Don't want to-"

"Hush my dear, why don't we read a story together, that always helps." Rachel suggested in an attempt to be cheerful.

"That is a wonderful idea, we could read until you have fallen asleep Ciel." Sebastian picked the boy up allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Will you stay with me, both of you?"

"Absolutely. When you wake, you will see that we have not gone anywhere." The family journeyed to the library where they allowed Ciel to select three books before he was carried to his room, where he was tucked in with Vincent.

Rachel leaned back beside him as Sebastian lowered himself on the side closest to the door.

"Now then, which would you like to start with?"

"R-Robin Hood."

"Excellent choice my dear." Rachel smiled again stroking his hair soothingly. Sebastian opened the book.

"Wait, are you sure It's-"

"Nothing will get past me Ciel, that is why I chose this side. Should someone attempt to enter that does not belong, they will not get far." Ciel yawned sleepily and nodded as his father allowed his eyes to flash red.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to read, in no time at all, Ciel was asleep between them.

The older demon laid back on his side with his back to the door. Rachel smiled at him.

"Well, this seems very familiar. It is wonderful to be back again." He said moving closer.

"Yes, just as it should be. I've missed this Sebastian." She said, her attention turned to the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight my treasure, you are loved so very much. Sweet dreams Ciel, we'll see you in the morning."

A/N first I want to offer an apology to Dark Ace Raven. Naming the puppy Vincent was their suggestion and I forgot to mention it in that chapter. So I'm terribly sorry and thanks for your suggestion. Also thanks everyone for the support on this and I hope you are still enjoying it. I realize It's getting to be a bit long. 86 reviews... Wow thanks everyone, this is my most reviewed story I'm honored.


	25. Chapter 25

" Ciiiiieeeeellll!" Lizzy called excitedly through the manor" The young Earl groaned.

"Why can't she just tell me she's planning to visit?" He looked down at the chess board sitting between himself and his mother.

"She loves you Ciel, and likes to spend time with you. You have to try to understand, although she doesn't show it,after what happened to us, she's afraid, a vast majority of her unexpected visits are simply to be sure you're okay." Rachel explained gently moving her pawn forward.

"But when she does this, you have to leave or hide and Sebastian goes back to being a butler, and everything ends up pink, frilly, covered in hearts. I know she's not trying to but it can be irritating."

"I know It's a bit overwhelming sometimes, just remember that It's Elizabeth's way dearest. Try to keep in mind that It's difficult for her too. We can continue our game later, I'll be in your Father's room." Rachel stood up and walked over to Ciel, she kissed his forehead and disappeared. A moment later, Sebastian appeared.

"Pardon me Young Master, Lady Elizabeth has just arrived. Shall I see her in?' Sebastian crossed the room and bent down next to Ciel.

"I know that you don't share her love of all things adorable, please try to be a little more calm this time. She means well."

"But-"

"You should never keep a lady waiting. I will send her in." The demon existed the room leaving his son just enough time to sigh heavily before Lizzy joined him.

"Ciel, It's so wonderful to see you!" She through her arms around his neck."

"Hello Lizzy." Ciel released him.

"You're not happy to see me?" She cast her gaze downward.

'Here we go.' He thought.

"It's not that at all. When in the last few years have you seen me excited for any type of visitor?"

"I haven't I suppose. You used to though."

"Yes, that was a long time ago."

"Not that long, I'm your fiance, you should be happy when I'm here, don't you love me Ciel?"

'Damn' Ciel mentally cursed.

"I do yes, I'm not very excitable though am I?"

"Jo, I guess not. Are you angry that I'm here?"

"No. I wish you'd let me know when you're coming in advance, but why should I be angry you haven't done anything."

"I don't know, you just seem more unhappy at the moment."

"Don't worry, It's fine." Ciel assured her as the both sat down. She looked at the chess board.

"Have I come at a bad time, it looks like you have company."

"No. It was just a game that I had Sebastian play with me. He's a good player and I like to stay at the top of my game."

"Oh, I didn't know he could play chess, he's quite a talented butler." Ciel nodded.

"Yes, I'd expect nothing less of him. He has a wide variety of skills and talents."

Lizzy was about to reply when Sebastian reappeared with the tea cart.

"Today we have a very special treat to be served with afternoon tea." He said pouring the liquid into cups and handing it out. He then turned to the covered trey on the cart and lifted the lid revealing several pastries each topped with strawberries.

"I haven't had those since-"

"I would imagine not. I have never made them for you, I simply thought a change would do some good." The butler bent down to offer a small plate containing two of the pastries to the young boy.

"More accurately, your mother thought it might lift your mood." He whispered setting it down in front of his son. Ciel smiled faintly as he took a bite. His favorite part had always been the way the cream inside and the strawberry toppings blended together.

"These are really good Sebastian, did you know that Ciel's mother used to make those just this way?" Lizzy inquired.

"Did she, what a wonderful mother she must have been, young master, you are truly lucky to have had such a lady to be your mother." Ciel smiled.

"I consider myself very fortunate to be her son. Not many noble women actually make anything for their children, let alone raise them, that is what servants are for. My mother never thought that way. She never handed me off to anyone, and she made these herself in the kitchen. They always made me feel better."

"I'm sorry Ciel, I should never have said-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lizzy, It's nice to know that someone else remembers her fondly too."

"How could I possibly remember Aunt Rachel any other way?" There was a long silence that filled the room.

"I miss her terribly." Lizzy said at last before sipping her tea.

Rachel stood quietly in the doorway, tears fell from her eyes as she looked on, she was touched by the comments from her family and wished she could let Lizzy know she was there.

"I miss her too. She would want us to remember the good times, do you remember how she used to say that our happiness and love was the best gift she could receive?" Lizzy giggled.

"Yes. I remember how Uncle Vincent would play with us, and read us stories. Oh Ciel, do you remember when he used to do the character's voice, that was amazing, I miss him too." Sebastian hid a grin as he pretended to busy himself in order to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, he was very good at that. He was also an amazing father. I never had to question whether or not he loved me. Anyone that knew us could see it. But no one saw the countless times he would comfort me when I was afraid, the lessons he taught, how much he worried about me when I became ill or stayed beside my bed when no one else was- anyway, if they were here right now, I would tell them-" Ciel took a deep breath.

"Go on Ciel,, let it out." Lizzy encouraged.

"I would tell them that I love them both very much. I would thank them for everything they did for me. I'd tell them how much they mean to me, and that I'm sorry for everything that happened, that they're the best parents anyone could ask for and I'm glad they're mine."

Sebastian nearly dropped the vase he had been holding as he listened to his son's words.

"I am certain they know young Master, parents always do, even when the words are left unspoken. I am also certain that you were very precious to them, they would never have wanted to leave you. They loved you as well Lady Elizabeth."

"Well Lizzy, as long as you're here, did you have an activity in mind for today?" Ciel asked.

"No. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"I thought I'd go to London and look in some of the shops, I don't suppose you would want to join me?"

"I'd love to come, there are so many adorable things in town!" Lizzy squealed happily.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my Lord?"

"I'd like to have the carriage ready soon, I think I would like to get a few things in memory of my parents." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes my lord."


	26. Chapter 27

"That's so unfair, I'm not going." Ciel shouted.

"Do not raise your voice Ciel Vincent. You will find yourself in a great deal of trouble." Sebastian warned stepping forward only to have Rachel grab onto his arm.

"Sebastian." She said softly.

"Rachel, darling, light of my life, the boy needs to learn. There is no way around it."

"Yes, I know he does but you have to realize that to just throw him into something like this is just, you should have spoken to him about it first. How would you feel if you were being forced to go to... Should we say the Middfords'?" Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"That woman just-"

"You can't stand Aunt Francis, but you'll have me marry Lizzy?"

"It had to be that way, anyway, you and Lizzy get on rather well."Sebastian pointed out.

"At times we do, but that doesn't mean I want to-"

"You are getting off subject." Sebastian sighed.

"Maybe you should ask him." Rachel suggested softly.

"Fine, Ciel, my dearest, most favorite son-"

"I'm your only son."

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite. Ciel, will you please-"

"Certainly not." Ciel said defiantly. The older demon turned to his wife.

"This is exactly what I was telling you earlier Rachel." The woman chuckled softly.

"Like father, like son, and it's quite clear that Ciel is your boy."

"Indeed it is. Whatever shall I do with him?" He faced the boy once again..

"Come here Ciel." The young Halfling crossed his arms over his chest.

"You argue with me for well over an hour, and expect me to come to you, your barking mad."

"Ciel, It's best not to provoke your father. Why don't you go up to your room and give us a chance to speak?"

."you can't coddle him Rachel, he must learn. He will stand there and listen to what I have to say."

"I've heard enough of what you have to say." Sebastian's eyes flashed bright red as he stared at his son. Ciel's blue eyes were also changing.

"Ciel, love, calm down. Sebastian, go sit down before you do something you'll regret later."

"Stay out of it Rachel." Sebastian warned angrily.

"Who the hell do think you are, speaking to my mother that way?" Ciel challenged. No one noticed the servants peeking through the crack in the door.

"They look like they're going to fight, yes they do." Mey-Rin shifted uneasily.

"But It's Mr. Sebastian, the young Master is his son. He wouldn't hurt his own son, he loves him very much."

"We gotta do something, we can't let 'em do this."

"But, Bard, what can we do?" Finny looked on in shock as a series of low growls came from the room.

"No idea." Bard admitted.

"I suggest that you stop now. You will not disrespect me further."

"I'm not afraid of you Sebastian. You will not talk to my mother in the manor you did, ever again. It's one time too many and I don't like it at all."

"Stop this, please!" Rachel cried. Sebastian turned to face her, his butler image fading giving way to what Ciel could only assume was the dreaded true form. Before Sebastian could do anything at all, Ciel had pushed him away from Rachel. Surprised by the boy's attack, Sebastian found himself on the floor staring up at Ciel.

After only a moment, Sebastian reached up grabbing Ciel."

"Stop." Sebastian said, suddenly the butler began to reappear as he restrained the young halfling.

Ciel continued to struggle until finally he had positioned himself close enough to bite his father's arm. Sebastian growled once more before resting his head on Ciel's.

"I deserved that." He said, his soft butler voice had now returned as well.

"Damn right you did!" The boy said. Rachel knelt down beside them.

"I'm very proud of you Ciel, you defended your mother very well. Neither of you were ever in any danger. I could never harm the only two that I would give my life for. You know that don't you?"

"Yes. I figured it had to be some sort of test to see if you could get me to completely turn, but my instincts were to get you away from her, at any cost." Ciel said, now beginning to relax into his father's arms.

"You were had to keep down love. That's very good, it shows me that you are strong. That is why I had to end it so soon. I chose too much of a trigger for you. We both know who would have won."

"Yeah, me." Ciel answered.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not everything no." Rachel joined the hug. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder, whispering softly in his ear.

"I love you very much Sebastian. I know you must teach him these things. But don't ever do that again, if you had hurt him, demon or not, a mother's love for her child prevails. I know you would never mean to, but remember my words." Sebastian smiled.

"Rachel, my darling, that is what makes you...one hell of a mother." He smirked as she kissed his cheek.


	27. star gazing

Ciel stood out in the yard staring up at night sky. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his father had joined him.

"Ciel, what are you doing out here, I sent you to bed two hours ago." Sebastian said kneeling down beside his son.

"Ciel?" He said again having not gotten a response.

"What?" The older demon sighed.

"What on Earth are you doing out here, it is past bedtime, you have lessons in the morning and I do not want to fight you to wake up."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I wonder what It's like up there, I know I'll never see it. Everyone says how wonderful It's supposed to be, but then if It's such an amazing place, why did she leave ro be here?"

"Because your mother loves you very much. Her Heaven is a place on Earth so long as you remain here."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What happens when a halfling d-"

"Enough questions for tonight." Sebastian said quickly.

"Does it scare you that much?"

"Ciel, my precious son, the very worst that can happen to a parent is to lose a child. Too much has happened to our family to allow me to answer such questions."

"They really are beautiful, the stars and the moon, especially a full moon." Ciel commented.

"Yes, you have always enjoyed them. Once or twice when you were very small, you pretended to be on the moon. Such an imagination you had. "

"I remember that on warm evenings, you would take us to a small hill in the country and we would set out a blanket and look up at the stars together, sometimes Tanaka even joined us." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes. You would get so excited because they were 'dancing' for you. We would lie there on that blanket, the three of us, until you fell asleep. Then we would take you home."

"I would wake up while you were carrying me to bed, so you would lay me down in your arms like a baby and rock me gently while mum stroked my hair. You would both whisper "good night little angel, It's time to sleep, we love you with all our hearts."

"I didn't think you remembered us saying that."

"Before you found me, that's how I got through the night. I would repeat that to myself as a comfort and pretend you were both there with Me and that I wasn't alone." Sebastian felt a tug at his heart.

"You poor boy." He pulled Ciel into a hug. The boy didn't fight it, instead he returned it, placing his head on his father's shoulder.

"Forgive me, you never should have gone through that. If I had found you sooner-"

"You came, that's what matters. You could have just left me, but you took me away from there."

"Of course I did. How could I not, I love you more than anything in this world. No one will ever hurt you again,not as long as I live."

"I know. You would never let them. I will always be safe with you."

"That's right my dear one. All you ever need to do is call my name and I will be there." Ciel snuggled in close to Sebastian's body, as a scared child would cling to their parent. Sebastian stood up, taking Ciel with him.

"Now it is late my angel, dreamland awaits to carry you off until morning."

"I'm not tired, not really. Just sad."

"Well then, I must remedy that, would you like to have a piece of cake and some warm milk?"

"Yes." Sebastian carried his son inside and to the dinning room table.

"It will only take a moment." Sebastian said, disappearing into the kitchen. Ciel sighed, the terrible memories plagued his mind. He rarely got a break from them at night, when it was quiet and he was alone in bed, he had time to allow his mind to wander, and it almost always went back to that.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Finny asked rubbing his eyes with one hand and in the other, he held a glass of water.

"I suppose I'm as okay as I can ever be. You're up late."

"Just came to get a glass of water. Mr. Sebastian was kind enough to get it for me just now. He seems like a great caretaker. Wish I had a father to love me the way he loves you."

"I am very fortunate yes. He's an extraordinary father. He carries a lot of pain and guilt with him. I'm afraid I'm rather hard on him. I honestly don't know how he does it. I'd have given up on myself ages ago."

"He could never do that, you mean too much to him. Mr. Sebastian knows you don't mean those things. That's what happens when you love someone. We could never do that to you either. You're very good to us, we love you."

"After everything I've said and did?"

"Of course. We could never stop loving you, just like a real family. We'll always look after you, you don't have to worry any more." The gardener yawned.

"Sorry, long day in the garden, beautiful day, but long."

"Yes I imagine so, Sebastian didn't need to fix it today. Well done" Finny smiled.

"Thank You young master."

"Go and rest now, tomorrow is another day."

"Yes young master, goodnight."

"Night Finny." Ciel replied as Sebastian brought him his snack.

"There you are Ciel. After you've finished, it is time for bed."

"Alright. Will you stay with me tonight?"

" if that is what you wish yes." Ciel didn't take long to finish his snack and when everything was bglgone, he allowed Sebastian to carry him to bed and tuck him in.

"Good night my little one." Sebastian whispered as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Night Sebastian, I love you."

"I love you too Ciel, I will see you tomorrow."


End file.
